White Liar
by Creature of Shadow
Summary: She looked at him, he smiled at her. A time not long ago, Kagome had thought they would be together forever. Married, mated and truly happy. Now, however, she wasn't so sure she wanted that anymore. At least not with Inuyasha.NOT A SONG FIC
1. In the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, or the night club The Ageha Dance Club.

WHITE LIAR

In The Beginning

She looked at him, he smiled at her. A time not long ago, Kagome had thought they would be together forever. Married, mated and truly happy. Now, however, she wasn't so sure she wanted that anymore. At least not with Inuyasha.

Four years ago….

An 18 year old Kagome had started school at Nippon Veterinary and Life Science University. Fresh out of high school, the miko had moved out of her mother's shrine, acquired her very own apartment with her long time, best friend Sango and began establishing her new life. She got a job at a nice little café a few blocks from her apartment, and as far as Kagome was concerned, life was good.

It was at that quaint coffee shop that she had met Inuyasha.

It had been a long day. Kagome had only one class that morning, but it was extremely tiresome. Economics was difficult, boring and an all around pain in her ass. If it weren't necessary to complete her core classes, she would have dropped it in a heartbeat. She had gone to work that day tired and cranky. She hid it well enough, but she was anxious to get home and take the longest bath in history. That always made her feel better. But sadly, as she turned to the clock hanging on the wall, she still had four hours to go.

'_Well this sucks.'_ she thought, as she sighed and went back to the countertop she was currently scrubbing.

"Ahem."

She started grumbling under her breath about the tediousness of school and work and life in general on this stupid day.

"I said, AHEM!" her current annoyance said rudely.

Kagome sighed again, plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around to face the owner of the obnoxious male voice.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Bout damn time! And yeah, I wouldn't be standin here if I didn't need something" he stated irritatingly.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly, but she kept her cool. The man in front of her was about 6 foot in height, had metallic yellow eyes, and long silver hair. Which, while attention grabbing, was not what caught her eye. Resting on the top of snowy head were two triangular dog-ears. This man, male as he may be, was no man. He was a hanyou. _'A very handsome hanyou.'_ she admitted begrudgingly.

'_I must have really been concentrating on that counter not to feel him come in.'_ she thought absently.

"Are you gonna take my order or what lady?" he yelled.

She was getting a headache. "Yes, of course sir. What can I get for you today?" she asked as politely as possible.

"A large caramel latte with a double shot of espresso."

"Okay, that'll be $5.49." she replied.

He paid, and she turned to make the drink. Not even 30 seconds later, "Can you hurry it up?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and ignored him. He continued complaining about her incompetence, and she proceeded to ignore him.

A few minutes went by, she handed him his drink, told him to have a nice day. He seated himself at a table on the other side of the shop; she shook her head and focused on the counter once again. A moment later, she heard a familiar giggle coming through the door and smiled.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called from the register.

Kagome had known Sango since middle school. They had hit it off immediately, and remained best friends over the years. While Kagome was still in college, Sango had gotten a two year degree in criminal justice, and was now a police officer.

"Hi Sango, where's the perv?" she replied with her first genuine smile of the day.

Sango smirked. "He copped a feel on the way here so I drug him into the alley around the corner, knocked him out and left him there."

Kagome giggled and shook her head. Those two would never change.

Sango and her boyfriend Miroku had been dating for a year. He was charming, good looking, and a notorious womanizer. They had met at the karaoke bar that Kagome and Sango frequented every Saturday night a few summers ago. After the girls had finished their song, they were making their way back to the table, when unknown hands had grabbed their bottoms. Kagome shrieked, and Sango swung. After an insincere apology, he introduced himself and sat uninvited at their table. He informed them that he was a very respected psychiatrist whose family was descended from powerful monks, and although he did not practice, he did possess spiritual powers. He also stated that he was quite the catch. Kagome had laughed and Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku met them there every Saturday for two months, constantly asking Sango for her phone number and a date. Kagome would just sit and laugh to herself. She could plainly see the attraction her friend had for this man. Sure Sango acted as if she was offended, but the blush adorning her cheeks clearly said otherwise. Eventually, after much persistence, Sango agreed to meet him for dinner. They had been together ever since. Miroku was still a pervert, but his attention was solely on Sango. Unless of course he was trying to get a rise out of her. Then he would openly stare at the feminine attributes of another woman. Sango would scowl, slap him upside the head and storm off, leaving him with a silly grin on his face if he managed to stay conscious.

But as dysfunctional as their relationship is, it is obvious they love each other. Miroku maybe a lecher, while Sango is shy about such things, but as the saying goes, opposites attract.

"Helloooo, earth to Kagome." Sango called as she waved a hand in front of her friend's vacant face.

"Huh, what?" Kagome said shaking her head. "Oh, sorry Sango, I guess I spaced out there for a minute."

"Obviously." Sango replied with a laugh.

"So what brings you in on this lovely spring day?" Kagome asked.

"Having a bad day are we?"

"…"

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, I slept though my alarm, slipped in the shower and busted my ass. I was late for class, a class I despise mind you. Then I had to sit in said class where it's hard to stay awake, much less pay attention…"

"You're going to pass out if you don't stop for a breath soon." Sango interrupted, clearly amused.

"Oh, haha." Kagome muttered sarcastically.

Sango bit back a laugh. "Sorry, do go on."

Kagome shot her another dark look before continuing. "Anyway, I had been here for about an hour and the biggest ass on the planet came in. I mean, how is it fair that someone so attractive can be such a complete jerk?"

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he was an ass." Kagome sighed. She glanced over to where the hanyou was sitting, and started a bit when she found he was glaring at her. Kagome decided to be the bigger person here, so she stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Sango.

"So that was my day. I just want to go home and relax."

"Oh no you're not! You promised to come out with us tonight!" Sango cried.

"Nnnnn." Kagome groaned. "I forgot. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry just say you're still coming. It'll put you in a better mood."

"Eh, maybe."

Sango was giving her a dirty look.

"Okay, okay I'll go, jeez!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

"Good, I knew you would." Sango said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, you still didn't tell me what you're doing down here. I'm pretty sure it wasn't just to remind me we're going out tonight."

"Oh right. Well Miroku is supposed o be meeting a friend here."

Kagome raised a brow.

"I've never meet the guy but Miroku talks to him a lot. They're really close."

"How come you've never met him then?" Kagome asked.

"Timing never worked out. One of us was always busy. I guess Miroku invited him to come to the club with us tonight though." Sango replied.

Just then, Miroku walked in sporting a brand new black eye. Kagome chuckled at the sight. He strode up like nothing happened and put his arms around Sango warmly.

"Hello ladies." he said cheerfully. "Wonderful weather we're having, no?"

Kagome smiled at him. She knew what was coming next. And sure enough as soon as Sango opened her mouth to reply, a hand began traveling south. Seconds later a resounding smack was heard in the shop.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.

"My dear Sango, you wound me." Miroku said innocently.

"I was merely attempting to remove a lose string from the back of your jeans."

Sango just glared at him.

"You saw, right Kagome? My motives were pure."

Kagome laughed, and was about to reply when

"Finally, I thought you were gonna make me wait all night!"

Miroku turned to face the grumpy hanyou.

"Inuyasha my friend, how are you?" Miroku replied as he walked over to the table to sit with his friend.

Kagome spluttered in a mixture of shock and anger.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked.

"That's him!"

"Who?"

"The ass from earlier!"

"Oh." Sango replied as she glanced across the room to where her boyfriend and his friend sat.

She looked at Kagome with a stern expression. "You still have to come with us tonight."

Kagome pouted.

"Nope, not going to work. You still have to go." Sango said.

"Fine but you owe me. And if he acts like an idiot, I'm leaving." Kagome replied.

"Deal."

"Ladies come introduce yourselves!" Miroku hollered. "Now, now don't be shy, come join us."

Sango looked at Kagome. "Come on, we might as well get this over with."

Kagome sighed dejectedly and followed behind Sango.

"Now then," Miroku began "this is my lovely Sango, and our very good friend Kagome. Ladies, this is my best friend Inuyasha."

"Hi nice to meet you." said Sango.

"Hello." Kagome said behind clenched teeth.

"Keh." The hanyou replied.

"Inuyasha, try not to be so rude." Miroku said reproachfully.

Inuyasha sent him a glare. "Hi." he grunted.

They sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"Yeah," Kagome said shifting uncomfortably "I have to um… get back to work…. yeah."

"We had better be going to. See you tonight Kagome!" Sango called as she drug Miroku out the door.

"Bye!" Kagome said waving.

She looked over at Inuyasha, who was glowering at her.

"Hmph." He said, and walked out the door.

"_This day just keeps getting better."_ she thought more than slightly annoyed.

Later that night, Kagome walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"Sango!" she called as she walked in. "You home?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room."

Kagome walked over and stuck her head in the door. "Watchya doin?" she asked.

Sango sighed. "I'm trying to find something to wear tonight that is not really revealing, but that still looks cute. So far, I'm thinkin it's hopeless."

Kagome giggled. Sango was currently in a long sleeved black turtleneck and an ankle length black skirt. "Well, you can't wear that, you look like you're going to your grandmother's funeral."

Sango looked up at her. "I know." She replied sadly. "If Miroku wasn't such a pig, I wouldn't have to worry about it."

Kagome laughed again. "That's not necessarily true you know, 99% of men in clubs are pigs. At least you know Miroku just does it to rile you up, not because he wants something from you."

Sango raised a brow.

"Ok, so he does want something, but he loves you so it's not as bad." Kagome corrected.

"Yeah, I guess that is true." she smiled. "Thanks Kagome."

"Anytime. I'm gonna go shower and try to wash this day off."

"Yep." Sango replied going back to her closet.

Kagome stood motionless in the shower for 15 minutes letting the warm water soothe the tension in her muscles. After she washed her hair and dried off, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room.

She stood in front of her closet for awhile before deciding on a navy blue halter top, black form fitting jeans, and stiletto boots that went up to mid calf. She applied some light makeup and went out to the living room.

"Well finally!" Sango said teasingly. "I thought you'd be in there all night."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

They laughed. "Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yep."

"Shall we then?"

With that, they left the apartment and headed to Sango's 2009 Dodge Challenger. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the Ageha Dance Club. Ageha features four dance floors, a pool, four bars and three VIP rooms. The secret VIP room, the 'Romper Room', is equipped with an outdoor jacuzzi. Ageha is the biggest, brashest and best fitted out club in Tokyo. In a city where most "dance clubs" are squeezed into tiny basements, it boasts a 6000 capacity main room, a side dance-floor, several bars and an outdoor terrace (complete with swimming pool) overlooking a river! Normally the wait to get in took hours, but because Sango knew the bouncer from bar fights she had been called in to stop, they never had to wait.

Once inside, they immediately started searching for Miroku. Kagome smiled amusedly. She knew Sango didn't trust Miroku in places like this, or anywhere for that matter. When they didn't find him right away, Sango began to panic.

"Where the hell is he?" she cried on the verge of hysterics.

"I am sure he's around here somewhere Sango. This is a big place and we've barely covered the first floor." Kagome replied. "Why don't we go find a table over where we normally sit. If he isn't there already, he will be at some point."

"Yeah, I guess." Sango said unhappily.

"Cheer up girl, I didn't let you drag me out tonight to watch you be depressed. We could have done that at home where it's quiet, and has more comfortable chairs… and it smells better." Kagome joked wrinkling her nose at a drunken cat demon who had just belched in her face.

Sango laughed despite herself. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and sat down. They didn't even have time to settle before Miroku stumbled into Sango's lap.

"Hey there Beautiful, I was wondering when you'd finally arrive." he said slurring slightly.

Kagome started laughing as Sango rolled her eyes and pushed him off her.

"Where's your friend?" Sango asked.

"Oh yes, I do believe I forgot him at the bar." Miroku responded with a silly grin. "Inuyasha!"

"Keh, I thought you left after chasing that blonde with the flat ass." Inuyasha said as he sat down and scooted his chair away from Kagome.

Sango's eyebrow began to twitch as she slowly turned to face her boyfriend. "You were doing what now?" she said menacingly.

"You misunderstand my intentions, Sango my love. I was just trying to inform her of the toilet paper stuck to her shoe. That's all, you know I only have eyes for you." He said sweetly.

Sango's eyes narrowed. "You'd better watch it monk." She stated dangerously. She turned back to Kagome.

"I am going to get a soda, you want something?" she asked.

"Ummm, a coke would be nice." Kagome answered.

"Coming right up. And do NOT follow me Miroku!" she shouted as she walked off.

Miroku scrambled up off the floor and started after her. "Sango don't be mad!" he cried with an impish grin on his face.

Kagome chuckled and looked out onto the dance floor.

"Hmph."

She turned to look at the hanyou sitting across from her.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Keh, I don't have to explain anything to you." Inuyasha said irritably.

"Hey, come on, I don't really like you either but at least I am trying to be civil! We can try to be friends."

"Yeah, why don't just go sit under a rainbow and write a poem while you're at it." he said.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!"

"Did anyone ever tell you your voice sounds like nails on a chalk board?"

Kagome glared at him. "Whatever. I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed man."

"Keh!" he replied scornfully.

They heard a chuckle, and it was then they realized Sango and Miroku had returned.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied sagely. "Sango dear, would you like to dance?"

Kagome shot her a look begging her not to leave her with the petulant hanyou again. Sango smiled sympathetically but stood up and nodded at her boyfriend.

"Sorry Kagome, but this is why we came here."

And with that they turned walked out onto the dance floor.

Kagome sighed. _'I need new friends.'_ she thought peevishly.

She glanced at the male across from her. He really was quite attractive._ 'Even if he's a complete jerk, at least he's nice to look at.' _she thought. _'I wonder what he'd do if I touched his ears.'_ She sat there contemplating that for a few minutes until a balled up napkin smacked the side of her face.

"What was that for?" Kagome yelled.

"What're you staring at?"

Kagome gulped. "Ummm, nothing?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Uhhuh."

She turned around and ignored his smug expression.

'_Jerk!'_ she thought vehemently. She starred at the floor trying desperately to think of something else. But slowly, they went back to him, or more specifically, his ears. _'I wonder if they're as soft as they look.'_ Another few minutes went by and she decided she had to know.

Kagome stood up and walked as nonchalantly as possible around to the other side of the table. When she was directly behind him she reached out slowly. _'So close, almost there, just a little closer…'_

She never made it. When her hand was less than an inch away, he turned and caught her hand so fast she didn't even see him move.

"Eep!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"…" Kagome shifted embarrassedly, trying to hide the redness of her face.

"Well?"

Determination spread through her as her eyes caught his furry ears again.

"I wanted to touch your ears." she replied matter of factly.

Inuyasha blushed. "W-w-what?" he stammered.

"I want to touch your ears."

"Why?" he exclaimed.

"I just do, so sit still."

Inuyasha fidgeted in his chair. "No way girl. No one touches my ears!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"If you don't let me I'll bug you the rest of the night. Loudly, and I'm sure your ears will like that a lot less than letting me touch them for a second."

Inuyasha regarded her sourly for a moment. She was pretty. Very pretty, and she smelled nice too. After a moment, he decided she was right. He would much rather have an annoying, pretty girl touch his ears than be deaf by the end of the night. So, he reluctantly let go of her hands and turned around.

"Keh, fine but you better be quick."

"Yay!" she squealed excitedly.

She reached out with both hands and began rubbing the silvery appendages.

They were so soft! It was like velvet and silk rolled into one. And they were warm. She closed her eyes and let the feeling surround her.

She didn't know how long she had been massaging his ears, when she heard a strange sound coming from below her. She looked down and saw Inuyasha's head leaning against her stomach, and he was growling low in his throat. She stared at him and continued her ministrations. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked up at her. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't even flinch. They looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment, then he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down til she was sitting on his lap.

Her heart beat frantically against her chest, but she found she couldn't move away. It was as if she were hypnotized by his golden eyes. And then, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Kagome melted into his embrace as he pulled her closer to his chest.

And that's how it all started. After that night, Inuyasha and Kagome were inseparable. He was still surely, but only around other people and Kagome didn't mind in the slightest. Over a short amount of time, he moved into her room in her apartment and neither could imagine even thinking about another person ever again. It stayed that way for just under four years.

Then it started, and Kagome found herself lost in its wake.

A/N: Ok so here is the first chapter. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please be kind. To make things a little more clear, this is going to be a Sess/ Kag pairing. It starts out with Inuyasha and Kagome together because the story just wouldn't work otherwise. And reviews would be much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome. So please let me know if you like it and your opinions on changes. Thanks, and I will update soon!

Creature of Shadow


	2. Questions

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I told you I'd update soon! ;) I am so happy I've had so many hits on this story already and it's barely even begun! And a HUGE hug to birdy22 for leaving my very first review! Thank you so much you're my hero today! Also, a shout out to my Bananagirl for keeping me focused on this story and giving me such positive support. I love you girl!

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, nor do I own or have anything to do with the Nippon Telegraph and Telephone Company.

Questions

Present day…

It was after midnight, and Kagome was lying in their bed alone, again. He had called earlier to inform her that he was working late, wasn't sure when he'd be home and told her not to wait up, again. He had never had to work late before, after all, he owned the company who could make him stay? But a little over 3 months ago, he had begun to stay late at least once a week. Over time, the frequency of which it had occurred increased dramatically. He was out until 2 or 3 a.m. every night save for Sunday, and that was only because the company was closed.

Inuyasha owned and directed the Nippon Telegraph and Telephone Company, commonly known as NTT, the telephone company that dominates the telecommunication market in Japan. NTT is the largest telecommunications company in Asia, and the second largest in the world in terms of revenue, so Kagome could understand having to stay late every once in awhile but every night?

She couldn't help the wary thoughts swimming in her head as she lay waiting for him to return. Something wasn't right, she knew, but at the same time she just couldn't bring herself to believe he would deceive her.

She sighed and rolled over. As she stared at the wall, she wondered if she should confront him and what he might say if she did. Part of her was terrified of the possible answers while another was angry that she might be getting played.

At a quarter to 3, Kagome heard the front door open and close, followed by the shuffling of a jacket being hung up in the hall closet. A short while later, Inuyasha tip toed into the room and began removing his suit.

"It's a bit late even for working late don't you think?" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha started slightly and looked up at her. "Hey, I didn't realize you were still awake."

Kagome just sat there quietly.

Inuyasha sighed. "There was a major power failure in Singapore, and I had to stay and get things up and running while keeping the administrators on that end calm. It took longer than we anticipated."

"Does Singapore lose power often? Because this has been going on for months, and it's getting a bit ridiculous." She replied.

"It's not always the same problem Kagome. It's a big company, a lot of things go wrong."

"Hmmm. It's just a little strange to me that after four years of being with you, you never stayed late until a few months ago." She replied a bit uneasily.

Inuyasha moved to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about baby. I'm sure things will go back to normal."

Kagome was still a bit skeptical, but she let it go for now. She smiled at him and moved closer.

"Well, I'm still up and I've hardly seen you lately, so you wanna…?" She kissed his neck softly, and looked up him suggestively.

He moved away and stood up. "I'm pretty tired, I think I'm just gonna go shower and call it a night." He said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Kagome's shoulders drooped slightly. "Oh. Ok." she said moving further back on the bed to lie back down.

She sighed and watched as he stretched and left the room. Their entire relationship, Inuyasha had never once turned her down. She usually had to fight him off he was so insatiable. Something was definitely wrong.

She closed her eyes and listened to the soft hum of water running in the shower._ "Could Inuyasha really be cheating on me?"_ she wondered miserably. She fought back the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. She needed to know for sure before she got to upset. _"Getting all worked up right now won't solve anything."_ she decided. _"I'll just call Sango tomorrow and see if she can help me find out what's really going on, and go from there."_ With that thought set firmly in her mind, she rolled over and went to sleep.

That morning came and went as usual. They woke up, had a quiet breakfast, then Inuyasha kissed her diffidently and left for work. When she was sure he had gone, Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's cell.

"Moshi moshi." Sango answered pleasantly.

"Hi Sango." Kagome replied. "Do you think you could meet me for lunch in a few hours? I need your help with something."

"What's wrong Kagome? Is everything ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I... I don't really know yet, but I don't want to talk about it now. Can you meet me at Wacdonalds at noon?"

"Of course, I'll see you then."

"Thanks Sango, bye."

"Anytime. See you soon."

They hung up and Kagome showered and headed to work.

"Dr. Higurashi your 10 o'clock is here." her receptionist called back to her.

"Ok, Ayame, go ahead and send her back I'll be right there."

Kagome stood up from the desk in her office and walked the short distance to the examination room. She opened the door and smiled warmly at Mrs. Yamamoto and her golden retriever Mika.

"Good morning Mrs. Yamamoto, how are you today?" she asked gallantly.

"I am very well Dr. Higurashi. And how are you?" she replied with a smile.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. So what brings you in today?"

"Well, Mika has been losing weight and hasn't been eating much the last couple weeks, which is very unlike her. She usually devours two bowls a day, and lately it's hard for me to get her to even take a bite. A few days ago, she started having severe diarrhea and has become a bit lethargic."

"Well that's not good is it girl?" Kagome said scratching the dog's ears. She had to force back a wave of melancholy feelings as thoughts of similar situations with Inuyasha began to surface in her mind._ 'Now is NOT the time.'_ She scolded herself mentally.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Kagome said as she prepared to examine the dog.

She checked its temperature, listened to the heart and lungs, and checked over the inside of the dog's mouth.

"Has she been around other animals lately?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, I take her to a dog park every other day."

Kagome thought about that for a minute. "I think I know what the problem is." she responded. She took hold of one of Mika's paws gently and spread her toes apart to look at the slight webbing in between. And there it was.

"Yep. You see here it looks as if she's been poked numerous times with a pin?" Kagome asked as she showed the dog's owner the small holes.

"Y-yes, what does that mean? I haven't done anything like that to her. I would never hurt her!" she said defensively.

Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the woman.

"No, no. That's not what I was implying at all. This is a sign of hookworm. They enter the body through the insides of the ears and the skin between the toes." Kagome replied. "They nest inside the intestinal tract and destroy the membrane lining the inner walls. That's why she isn't eating, and having the diarrhea. All she needs is some de-worming medication and she'll be fine in a couple weeks. You can also give her a spoonful or two of plain yogurt every day. That will help regrow the good bacteria the worms have damaged."

Mrs. Yamamoto sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Dr. Higurashi." She responded gratefully.

"It's no trouble at all, I am just glad it was something so simple. Just give me a minute to get the medication together and you can check out with Ayame out front ok?"

"Yes, and thank you again."

"You're very welcome. Just sit tight for a moment alright?"

Mrs. Yamamoto nodded happily, and Kagome went into the back room to gather the medicine.

After Mrs. Yamamoto left, Kagome had two other quick check ups before lunch. She sighed as the last of them drove off.

"I am going to lunch, Ayame. I will be back in an hour ok?"

"Sounds good boss. I'm just gonna run down the street to the deli. I'll see you when you get back." Ayame replied with a smile. Kagome returned the gesture and walked out to her car.

She arrived at Wacdonalds shortly after to find Sango already there waiting. She sat down in the seat across from her, and made a pathetic attempt at a smile.

"So what's going on girl? I've been worried all day." Sango asked.

Kagome rested her head on the back of the chair. "You know how I mentioned awhile back that Inuyasha had been staying late at work until the wee hours of the morning?"

Sango nodded.

"Well, it's gone from once a week to damn near every night. I… I think he might be lying to me Sango. I don't know what's going on, but I know something is wrong. And I was wondering if maybe you could help me find out exactly what it is." Kagome looked at her friend sadly.

Sango studied her for a moment. "Well, I think a little espionage is in order."

"Really? You don't think that's going a bit over board?"

"How else are you gonna find out what he's up to? It's not like he'd tell you the truth if he is hiding something."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I just can't believe it's come to this. I thought Inuyasha and I had the perfect relationship. It's killing me inside to think he may be…" Kagome couldn't bring herself to finish that statement.

Sango grabbed her and with a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard Kagome, but the longer you wait to find the truth, the harder it will be if it turns out he is screwing around." Sango scowled. "I swear I will get to the bottom of this, and if I find he's being unfaithful, I'll throw him off a cliff and hang by his own innards." she said vehemently.

Kagome chuckled despite herself. "Well, I don't think you'd have to go that far."

"Maybe not, but a good beating would definitely be in order." she replied with an evil grin. "The bastard would deserve it."

They laughed, the tension thinning for a moment.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kagome asked.

"I'll just trail him for a few days, and see what happens."

"What about work?"

"Pssh, I can have Kouga cover for me. He'll be more than happy to if he knows it's for you." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Kagome had met Kouga through Sango when she had first started at the precinct. He had pushed Sango to the side, taken her hands in his and professed his undying love to her. At first she had thought he was kidding, but as time went on, she quickly learned he was actually quite serious. The strange attention was a bit bizarre for a while, but she learned to just smile and gently turn him down. He never took no for an answer and that ensued multiple arguments and fistfights with Inuyasha. Kouga would always escape, giving Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to who knows where.

Kagome smiled as the memories flowed through her.

"When do you want me to get started?" Sango asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Umm, as soon as possible I think. I don't want to worry about it longer than necessary. I hate not knowing."

"Great, I'll get on it right now then. I will contact you in a couple days to let you know what I find." Sango said standing. "And try not to worry, he could really just be working overtime."

"Thanks Sango. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." Kagome said sincerely.

"Eh, no biggie. You'd do the same for me."

The next two days went by without incident. Inuyasha continued to come home at the most ungodly hour, and Kagome went through her daily routine trying to keep a positive attitude.

She was on her way home from work the evening of the third day when she received a text from Sango asking her to meet at Miroku's as soon as possible. Kagome frowned. That didn't sound good. She flipped a bitch at the next intersection and made her way to Miroku's flat as fast as traffic would allow.

She parked in the lot and started up the stairs to his apartment.

Sango still kept most of her things in the apartment she shared with Kagome, but most nights she stayed with Miroku. She had refused his many attempts to get her to move in saying she wanted to have a place of her own should he ever decide to act upon his lecherous thoughts. He would sigh and tell her that was quite impossible, grab her ass, she would slap him silly and life would continue as usual.

Kagome smiled. Those two were meant for each other, and in time she knew they would get past all the childish behavior and settle down. They would be so happy. The smile faded. She had thought the same thing of her relationship with Inuyasha. But as she continued up the stairs, and the butterflies began to flutter furiously in her stomach, that dream slowly began to dissolve. Sango had to have found something, or she would have called and told her to stop being so paranoid because there was nothing going on.

Nervously, Kagome knocked on the door.

Miroku answered it and gave her a sympathetic smile as she walked in to seat herself on the couch. Something was definitely wrong, and Kagome had to fight to keep from digging her fingernails into her arms.

Sango came out of the bedroom with a manila envelope and sat beside the fidgeting miko. She smiled forlornly, and sighed.

Kagome's heart was beating so hard against her chest she thought it might burst right through her ribs.

"I…" Sango started lamely "Kagome I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? What did you find?" Kagome said desperately.

Sango opened the envelope resting in her lap, and handed the contents to Kagome.

She stared at the photos in shock for a moment shaking uncontrollably before she burst into tears.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed as her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

A/N: So here's chapter number two. I know it's a bit shorter than the last, but it's 2 in the morning and I have to get up early. The next one will be longer though I promise.

Next time, Inuyasha's secret revealed, Kagome is heartbroken, and out for revenge. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be up sometime tomorrow. Please review!!!


	3. Dealing, Sort Of

A/N: Hugs and cookies for my wonderful reviewers! You are few but loved. Ok, here we go, the big reveal!

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, The Nippon Steel Company, The Gratte Ciel, Fiesta International Karaoke Bar, or Baskin Robins.

Dealing with It

Kagome sat on the couch in Miroku's apartment staring blankly at the photos in her lap. She had cried like a brokenhearted child for hours, and fell asleep with her head on Sango's lap. She awoke a few hours later in a daze. She picked up the pictures that had been left forgotten on the floor and gazed at them vacantly trying to sort out her turbulent thoughts.

A part of her had still been clinging to the hope of a happily ever after on her way to see Sango, but that little bit of faith had been crushed. The proof was in her hands staring her right in the face. There were four pictures. Inuyasha walking into a restaurant with an unknown female. Inuyasha holding unknown female, whispering with a tender smile in the booth where they sat. Inuyasha kissing strange woman on the street outside. Lastly, Inuyasha and said female entering an unfamiliar apartment.

As she studied the woman in the photos, she couldn't help but notice the similarities between the woman and herself. The woman had a slightly longer face, immaculately straight hair, and shining brown eyes, while Kagome's rounder face still held slight traces of adolescent baby fat. Her hair was wavy and somewhat wild, and her eyes were a pale blue. Despite those differences, though, the resemblance was startling.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks once again as she looked at the damning evidence in front of her._ "How could this happen?"_she thought miserably. _"What did I do wrong? Was I not enough?"_

She thought back on their relationship desperately trying to find some fault in her actions that could be the cause, but try as she might, she came up with nothing. She had done everything he had asked, given herself to him completely without a second thought, and done everything she could to make him happy. She had truly believed they would be together forever. What had gone wrong? What was she to do now?

She sighed and set the photos on the coffee table next to her. It was 7 in the morning. She had been out all night and Inuyasha hadn't even bothered to call looking for her.

She stood up and started toward the door to leave when Sango and Miroku emerged from his bedroom hesitantly.

Kagome looked at them with pain evident in her once vibrant blue orbs.

"I… Are…" Sango faltered. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Kagome kept staring hollowly for a moment before shaking her head and forced a smile.

"I'll be ok." she replied in a neutral tone. "I'm just gonna go for a drive and figure out my next move. I will call you later alright?"

Sango nodded, and Kagome turned to leave.

"I know this probably doesn't help right now, but Inuyasha is a fool." Miroku said simply.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Thanks Miroku." she called over her shoulder.

Kagome pulled over to a scenic over pass on the side of the highway and parked. She got out and seated herself on the hood of her black Honda civic and gazed out at the view of the city. She knew Inuyasha would be home, and tried to gather the courage to see him again. It was Sunday, and they had promised to visit his father later in the day. She knew she would have to return soon, but she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. The ache in her heart was almost unbearable. She lay back and closed her eyes. What would she say to him? When she found no answers, she sighed and decided to just go back and see how she felt when she arrived.

The drive home seemed to have taken longer than normal, and she stood outside the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking in.

Inuyasha was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee. He looked up at her angrily.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted.

Kagome stared at him disbelievingly. Anger welled up inside her, she narrowed her eyes and pushed her grief away.

"That, is none of your business." she replied scathingly. She didn't give him a chance to respond as she strode by and locked herself in the bathroom. She splashed cool water over her face and sat on the edge of the tub._ "That baka! How dare he!"_she thought furiously. It was then she decided that, instead of confronting him and throwing all the evidence in his stupid face, she would act as though everything were normal until the opportunity presented itself to exact revenge. Oh yes, she would make him pay for his infidelity, and all the hurt he had caused her. She would not spend her time despairing over someone who clearly didn't deserve it.

With that, she slowly started to let go. She exited the bathroom and went to their room to change her clothes, and get ready to go to his father's estate.

Inuyasha stormed in as she pulled her top over head, and reached for the modest black skirt she had chosen for the occasion.

"Just what the hell is your problem? You're out all fucking night and you wanna get an attitude with me?" he yelled.

She turned her back to him and smirked as she dug in her closet for the comfortable black flats to match her outfit. Time for her high school acting lessons to pay off.

She turned back and smiled at him warmly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I guess I'm just a bit tired. I was at Miroku's watching movies with Sango. You know, girl time. I didn't mean to snap." She pulled on her shoes and stood in front of him. She pulled him close, and placed a chaste kiss on his frowning mouth.

"Keh." he replied more calmly. "Next time call or leave me a note or somethin. I don't like not knowing where you are."

Kagome scoffed inwardly at that. _"Hypocrite." _She thought sourly. She smiled and nodded. "Of course, I didn't mean to worry you." she replied sweetly.

Anger disarmed, Inuyasha yawned and turned to the dresser to grab a red t shirt and baggy blue jeans.

After they had changed, they left for the Taisho estate on the other side of town. The drive was quiet, and Inuyasha shifted in his seat.

"What's with you?" he asked irritably. "I usually can't get you to shut up, and you've barely said two words since we left the apartment.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess I just don't have much to say. I'm enjoying the scenery. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and thought he saw a flash of a foreign emotion playing in her icy blue depths. He shook it off, responded with a 'keh' and concentrated on the road.

As they pulled into the ridiculously long driveway, Inuyasha began to growl low in his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru." he spat fiercely.

"Oh." Kagome said quietly. As she noticed Sesshomaru's sleek silver Saleen S7 parked at the end of the drive.

This was not good. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half brother, and they hated each other with a heated passion.

Sesshomaru was the owner and CEO of Nippon Steel, the world's largest steel company. Sesshomaru had built it up from nothing after the passing of the Warring States Era, and had been an instant success. The company operates 11 principal plants throughout Japan and sells its products throughout the world. The corporate building was here in Tokyo, but Kagome had only met Sesshomaru a handleful of times. It always ended the same. Insults were tossed around, and Inuyasha would lunge at his half brother only to be beaten to a pulp. Their animosity was a mystery to Kagome, but every time she had brought the subject up, Inuyasha would tell her to mind her own business and stomp off.

She sighed. It was gonna be a long day. Kagome absolutely adored Inuyasha's father Toga. He was sweet, kind and had a great sense of humor, but Sesshomaru was another matter completely. Kagome had taken to referring to him as the Ice Prince. Sesshomaru was as full blooded as his father , but his stoic demeanor and frigid attitude sent shivers down her spine by merely being in his presence, while Toga's presence was nothing if not comforting. And Sesshomaru hated humans. He was respectful for the most part and worked with them when he had to, but he was always cold and calculated.

He was the Lord of the Western lands in the Sengoku Jidai and still held the title today to a lesser extent. He may not have all the authority that the honorific once maintained, but it demanded respect in the community nonetheless. Be that as it may, Kagome didn't think that entitled him to be such a snobby jerk.

Inuyasha parked the car and they walked into the mansion. The interior took Kagome's breath away every time she saw it. Pristine white walls sat upon dark brown hardwood flooring with intricate area rugs laid out every so often. The walls were decorated with paintings from all over the world along with portraits of the Taisho family.

"Dad!" Inuyasha barked loudly.

Toga poked his head out of the living room door, and smiled. "Hello there, I didn't expect you so soon. What a pleasant surprise!" he said coming over to embrace Kagome and nod at his son.

"Hello Toga, it's so good to see you." Kagome said with her first genuine smile of the day.

"Keh, what the fuck is Sesshomaru doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Toga sighed. "I invited him to have lunch with us, and I expect you to behave yourself while in my home Inuyasha." he stated firmly.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha said walking into the dining room.

Toga and Kagome exchanged a wary glance and followed him.

Inuyasha sat himself at the far end of the mahogany table and glared at Sesshomaru, who stared back impassively.

"Kagome!" a little voice screeched excitedly before its owner attached itself snugly to her leg.

"Hi Rin, how are you?" Kagome said dropping to hers knees to hug the little girl.

Rin was a 10 year old orphan that Sesshomaru had found hiding beside a dumpster behind his company 3 years ago. He had taken her to the orphanage, and everyone assumed that would be the end of it. Shockingly, however, he had gone back once a week to check on her and bring her a new outfit , toy or some other gift. Even more surprising, a month later, the stoic youkai had gone back and adopted her. She had been with him ever since, and loved him more than anything in the world.

Needless to say, it shocked the community when they had learned of the new addition to the Taisho family. It was more than strange when a youkai who was known for his disdain of the human race to accept one into his home, and even more so that he obviously cared for the child.

"I'm great! I am so happy you're here, I wanna show you Tora! Lord Sesshomaru just bought her for me. It was the best surprise ever!" she squealed happily.

She started pulling Kagome toward the living room when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You can introduce the miko to Tora after you have eaten, Rin." he said impassively.

Rin smiled at her father figure, nodded vigorously and settled into the chair next to him, rambling on about school, Tora, and Sesshomaru's greatness.

Kagome seated herself between Inuyasha and Toga and smiled absently at the chattering child.

Lunch was set on the table moments later by the kitchen staff, and they ate in silence accompanied by Rin gibbering about this and that.

After lunch, Kagome followed Rin to the other room to meet her new kitten, and left the men at the table.

Toga glanced at his son for a moment. "So Inuyasha, how are things between you and Kagome?" he inquired.

"Fine. Same as always." he answered not taking his hateful stare from Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru asserted.

"What the fuck are you gruntin at, bastard? You got somethin ta say?"

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose almost unnoticeably. "You reek of a human woman."

"Well, duh. Kagome is a human. I would have thought you of all people would have noticed that by now." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"The stench emanating from you does not belong to the female you have with you today." he said with an annoyed tone.

Inuyasha paled slightly, but remained silent.

Toga sighed. So he wasn't the only one who had caught the foreign scent of a strange female.

"Inuyasha, what have you done?" Toga asked rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Keh, I ain't done nothing wrong." he responded defiantly.

Toga stood up and moved to join the girls in the other room.

"You will regret your actions, Inuyasha." he said sadly as he left his sons at the table.

"What the fuck are you lookin at asshole?" Inuyasha bit out.

Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver brow, stood silently and left the room.

Inuyasha stared at the spot where his brother had been. He shrugged and went to join them. _"Everything will be fine."_ he told himself. Let his father and bastard brother think what they want, as long as Kagome remained clueless, he could have them both.

Kagome played with Rin and her kitten for the remainder of the day. They had dinner, said their goodbyes and left.

The drive home was laconic. When they arrived at their apartment, Kagome went straight to the bathroom and took a bubble bath. When she felt like she had soaked long enough, she washed her hair and climbed out. She entered their bedroom with a towel wrapped around herself and dug in her dresser to find her pajamas. Arms wrapped around her waist and lips began dragging soft kisses on her neck.

Kagome turned to face him. He kissed her fiercely, pulled her towel away and pushed her down onto the bed.

Kagome had to suppress the urge to vomit as thoughts of where his mouth had been flooded through her. She wanted to pull away, but knew she had to keep up the act so Inuyasha didn't start to suspect anything. So, she surrendered to him, and responded to his touch as best she could.

If Inuyasha noticed her performance was lacking its normal enthusiasm, he kept it to himself. When he was finished, Kagome rolled over and let him pull her close as they fell asleep.

The next day, she called Sango on her lunch break and informed her of the decision she had made. Sango listened quietly, and told her that she would help in any way she could.

The next couple weeks went by uneventfully. Inuyasha continued 'working late', and Kagome kept looking for a means exact her revenge.

It was 6:57 p.m. on Friday night, and it had been a trying day.

"Blah!" Ayame cried dramatically. "I thought this day would never end."

Kagome chuckled wryly at the wolf youkai. "I know what you mean. Thank the Kami's the weekend is finally here."

As Ayame moved to the front of the office to lock the door, it flew open causing Ayame to stumble in surprise.

A little girl came rushing in holding a small ball of fur in her arms. Tears streaked down her desperate face.

"Please." the little girl cried. "Please help my kitten." she sobbed despairingly.

"Rin?"

"Oh Kagome, Tora is sick!" Rin wailed as she threw her tiny form at the older girl.

"Calm down, Rin. I'm sure Tora will be fine."

"She needs to see the doctor!"

Kagome smiled gently. "Well, you're in luck. I would be happy to look at Tora for you."

Rin's teary eyes widened. "You're the doctor?"

"Sure am. Let's take her to the exam room and figure out what's bothering her, ok?"

Rin nodded quietly, and followed Kagome into the room.

Kagome set Tora on the table and was about to begin, when the door burst open and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you know this is Kagome's office? I didn't know she was a vet. She's gonna fix Tora!" Rin said sounding less worried now.

"Hn." Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by this information, but did not let it show.

Kagome glanced at him for a second, and turned her attention back to the sickly little cat on her exam table.

A few minutes later, Kagome looked at Rin and smiled. "Tora will be just fine Rin. She's got a calicivirus. It's a kind of feline flu. She just needs some antibiotics and she'll be good as new."

"Really?" Rin asked happily.

"Really. I'll be right back, I am going to get the medicine."

Kagome returned with the antibiotics and handed them to Rin.

"Now you need to make sure you give her one in the morning and one before bedtime until the pills are all gone even if it looks like she's better before you run out. It's very important that you don't forget, because they won't work anymore if you miss one, ok?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled. "Take this too." she said handing the girl a dropper. "You are gonna have to give her some water every hour so she doesn't get dehydrated. You can stop doing it in a couple days if you notice her drinking on her own."

Rin hugged Kagome tightly. "Thank you so much Kagome, you're the best!"

Kagome blushed lightly at the girls praise. "Of course Rin. I want you to make an appointment with Ayame on your way out. I want to check up on Tora in 4 days to see her progress alright?"

"Okay!" Rin said as she scurried out to talk to Ayame.

Kagome smiled and looked back at Sesshomaru. She almost jumped out of her skin to find that he was staring at her intensely.

"Hehe…" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Miko, how much do I owe you for this visit?" he asked in his typically bored tone.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. "Umm, don't worry about it. It's on the house."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Will you not get into trouble with your superiors?"

Kagome smiled. "I don't think so, being that I own this clinic. See?" she pulled out her card.

Sesshomaru glanced at it briefly. It read : Dr. Kagome Higurashi Higurashi Animal Hospital 1822 West Tokiwa St. 090 -5111-7311.

"Hn."

She barely registered the movement as he moved past her.

Kagome sat staring stupidly for a moment. His hand had brushed hers when he walked by, and it sent electric tingles through her fingers that spread up her arm, down to her lower abdomen. She shook herself thoroughly.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered out loud.

Sesshomaru made his way to the front where Rin was making an appointment for her kitten, and babbling nonstop to a patient wolf demon. He stood by the door quietly waiting. Had is mask not been in place, he would have appeared quite perturbed. He had accidently touched the human woman's hand on his way out. The contact had been brief but the sensations it had left in its wake were disturbing. He found that he had been slightly captivated by her scent while waiting for the young doctor's diagnoses of his daughters pet, but he was able to ignore it. When his hand had grazed hers, the feeling had become uncomfortable, and for a fleeting moment, he had the impulse to …

He shook his head when he realized where his thoughts were going. The idea was absolutely preposterous, so he dismissed it immediately.

Kagome emerged a moment later refusing to look at Sesshomaru. "All set Rin?"

"Yep, we'll be back Wednesday evening. We're your last appointment of the day." Rin said cheerfully.

"Great, I can't wait to see you and Tora again." she said giving the girl a quick hug.

"Rin, we are leaving." Sesshomaru announced abruptly.

"Bye Kagome!" Rin said as she followed her adopted father out the door.

Kagome sighed with relief, and turned to see Ayame looking at her with a strange expression.

"What?"

Ayame started slightly.

She had smelt the almost in decipherable scent of arousal following her friend and the stoic youkai lord out of the exam room, and she had had to hide her surprise. She knew what was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha, but this was completely unexpected. Was Kagome attracted to the steel tycoon?

"Hmmm? Oh nothing, I was just thinking that's all." Ayame replied evasively.

"Alright, well, I am outta here. See you tomorrow Ayame!" Kagome called as she exited the building.

"Sure thing boss lady." Ayame said smiling.

Kagome thought about the weirdness between Sesshomaru and herself the entire drive home. In the end, she decided that the odd feelings his touch inspired was a fluke due to the fact that she hadn't had a decent rut since she had found out about Inuyasha's infidelity. That thought, in turn, caused her to wonder when she had turned into such a horndog. This led to thoughts about how providing pleasure to one's self was far less satisfying. She had to take care of her own urges lately as Inuyasha had stopped asking for sex all together, and she sure as hell wasn't going to beg.

The instant she walked into her apartment she found herself pinned to the wall. She looked at Inuyasha curiously, wondering what he was doing home so early.

He sniffed her suspiciously. "Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

"He came in with Rin tonight because her kitten was sick." she answered.

He looked at her for a moment longer. "Keh."

"You're home early." she stated.

"Didn't have anything do to at the office." he replied.

Kagome turned to hang up her coat and rolled her eyes. _"Meaning your other girlfriend couldn't see you tonight."_ she thought bitterly. She sighed mentally and went to take a shower.

The weekend came and went, as did the next couple of days.

Wednesday rolled around, and Kagome glanced at the clock apprehensively. It was almost 6, and Rin and Sesshomaru would be in soon. Butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach. She just couldn't understand why she was so nervous to see him again. It made no sense. He didn't mean anything to her, hell she didn't even like him most of the time. So why was she so uneasy?

"Kagome, your 6 o'clock is here." Ayame called to her.

"Send them back!"

Kagome's insides were doing back flips as she walked into the exam room.

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hello Rin. How are you today?"Kagome said with a smile. She tried desperately to hide her nervousness because she knew he would be able to smell it on her. She glanced at him, he raised a well sculpted brow letting her know she was failing miserably.

Kagome blushed and looked away.

"I'm great! And look, Tora is much better already just like you said!" Rin exclaimed pointing at the kitten that was currently rubbing its tiny body against her leg.

"That's great. Let's have a look at her."

Kagome performed all the necessary checks and found that the cat was indeed fairing much better today.

"She looks real good Rin. I don't think you'll have to come in again for awhile."

Rin frowned slightly. "But can I bring her in anyway? I like seeing you."

Kagome smiled softly. "You'll see me at Toga's next month." Kagome said.

"But I want to see you more than that. I like spending time with you, and that's not enough!" Rin pouted. Suddenly her face lit up. "You get off soon don't you? Why don't you come with me and Lord Sesshomaru to eat?"

Kagome choked. "I.. I don't know sweety." she replied lamely.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "Can Kagome come with us Lord Sesshomaru? Pleeeeaaase?"

Sesshomaru regarded the miko for a moment. She had been dripping with agitation during the entire visit, and he found he was curious by her obvious agitation.

He looked down at the little girl beseeching with him, and gave a curt nod.

Rin squealed delightedly and turned back to Kagome. "Will you come? Oh please say yes."

Kagome smiled, knowing she was defeated. She mentally cursed her soft nature and nodded wearily.

Rin clapped her hands ecstatically.

Ten minutes later, she was following Sesshomaru's silver car to an Italian restaurant called Gratte Ciel. She tried to get a hold of her nerves on the way. After all, how bad could it be? She could have dinner, and spend some time with Rin. She doubted Sesshomaru would say much, so really, she had nothing to worry about right? Right.

They were seated in a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant, and Rin instantly started talking her ear off.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between Inuyasha's wench and his daughter indifferently. At least, that's how he appeared. His mind was in a state of disquiet.

He couldn't understand why he had allowed the miko to join them. She talked too much, had a defective brain for lowering herself to be with the hanyou, was undeniably human, and smelled wonderful…

Sesshomaru growled low at that thought. He looked up and saw said miko looking at him in a mix between apprehensiveness and curiosity.

Thankfully, the waiter came by to take their drink orders, and inadvertently distracted the adults at the table.

"I want a pink lemonade please." Rin requested politely.

"I'll have a glass of Brunello Di Montalcino please." Kagome said.

"And for you Lord Sesshomaru? Would you like to take a look at our wine list?" the servitor asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "I'll have the same." He replied curtly.

The garcon nodded and went back to the kitchen. He returned shortly with their drinks, took down the rest of their order and left quietly.

Sesshomaru took a sip of his wine. He closed his eyes as the liquid washed flowed smoothly over his tongue. It was quite good he admitted to himself. _"The little miko knows her wine."_ he thought, slightly impressed.

He was staring again. Kagome could feel his eyes on her, and she shifted uncomfortably. She gathered her courage, and met eyes for a moment. She tried to hold his gaze, but she felt her face get hot. She grabbed her glass and took a small drink and examined its contents with feigned interest.

Kagome was completely flustered. It had been hard to concentrate on anything during the rest of dinner. Sesshomaru watched her practically the whole time. _"What the hell is going on in that head of his?"_ she wondered absently. _"And why am I letting him distract me so badly?"_

"So when do I get to see you again Kagome?" Rin chirped as they walked to their cars.

"Umm, I don't know sweety." Kagome replied lamely.

"Can you come over on Friday when you get off work? I wanna show you my garden."

"I'm not sure, but call me at my office that day and we'll see what I can do ok?"

"Alright, see ya Kagome!" Rin said waving as she hopped into Sesshomaru's car.

"Bye Rin."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. "Well, thanks for dinner."

He nodded but did not make a move to get in the car.

Kagome fidgeted under his intense gaze. "I better get going." she said uncomfortably. "Have a nice night Sesshomaru." she said opening her car door.

"Goodnight miko." he uttered so quietly she almost missed it.

She hadn't expected him to respond. She looked up sharply but the car had already moved to the exit. She shrugged and went home.

She scrubbed her body thoroughly in the shower and threw her clothes into the washer immediately so she wouldn't have to deal with Inuyasha smelling Sesshomaru on her again. She almost felt guilty that she was hiding it from him. There was no real reason why she should. After all the dinner had been completely innocent, it's not like it was a date.

She blushed as that thought crossed her mind. Not that he would ever date her, and she didn't want to go out with him either. It was all just to keep Rin happy. In the depths of her mind, a small voice told her that she wanted it to have been a date. But she banished it as soon as it surfaced. The idea was laughable. Wasn't it? She shook her head, deciding that her current line of thought was pointless and went to bed.

She woke in the middle of the night to her cell phone ringing. It was Inuyasha.

"Hello?" she grumbled sleepily.

"Hey, there's been an emergency at the office in London and I have to get there asap. My flight leaves in 20 minutes." he responded.

"What?! What do you mean, how long will you be gone?"

"A couple of weeks, a month I don't know yet." he replied vaguely.

Kagome was speechless, mostly because she was fairly certain he was taking a trip with that woman.

"Ok, well I gotta go, I'll call you when I get there." he stated. "I love you." he threw in as an afterthought.

Kagome sighed. "I.." click. "Hello? Hello?!! He hung up on me!" she shouted at the wall. "That son of a bitch!" She fumed.

The next morning, Kagome woke up in a sour mood. She was angrier than she'd ever been.

On her way to work, her cell phone rang and she looked down expecting it to be Inuyasha. Grumbling to herself when she saw it wasn't, she answered it.

"Hello." she snapped more harshly than she meant.

"Someone's cranky. What's going on?" Sango asked.

"The bastard took her to London!"

"What? When?"

"He called me at 12:30 to tell me there was an emergency in London, he was on the first flight out, and he'd be back somewhere between two weeks and a month. Then he hung up on me!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you sure he brought her? I mean maybe he's telling the truth this time." Sango asked blandly.

"Well, I don't for sure, but that's where you come in."

"Oh oh."

"Hey you offered to help whenever I needed it, and I need it." Kagome said.

"Did I say that?"

"Sango." Kagome replied dangerously.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, I was joking. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to call the corporate office there and find if he's really there."

"That's all?"

"That's all. Let me know as soon as you know."

"Yep, talk to you later." Sango said.

"Bye." Kagome replied shortly.

Kagome stopped the car in front of her clinic. After a moment she pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back to her apartment. She picked up her cell phone and called Ayame.

"Higurashi Animal Hospital, this is Ayame how can I help you?" Ayame answered politely.

"Ayame, its Kagome."

"Hey did you just pull up and leave again?"

"That's beside the point. I need you to call in a favor for me."

"Umm, ok."

"Call Dr. Aichi and tell him I am sick, and taking some time off. He owes me for all that time he took off in January, so he shouldn't give you any trouble."

"Are you really sick?" Ayame asked.

"Of course not." Kagome responded exasperatedly. "All that matters is he will think I am and fill in for me."

"Whatever you say boss, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Ayame chuckled. "You too, Kagome. I'll see you Saturday at Fiesta, right?"

"Most likely."

"Alrighty then. Talk to you later."

"Goodbye."

Kagome sighed and decided she didn't feel like going home and sitting on the couch like a lump. So she headed to her favorite ice cream parlor instead.

Two hours later, Kagome was still sitting in the corner booth at Baskin Robins, surrounded by empty ice cream cups. She was currently working on her second helping of Gold Medal Ribbon, when her phone rang.

"Hey Sango, you find anything."

"Yeah, and it's a bit worse than you thought."

"How could it possibly get worse?" Kagome asked.

"Because now we don't know where he is."

A/N: And the plot thickens, muahahaha! Ahem. Anyway, I will update tomorrow, but I would like to try and get 10 reviews tonight. I'll post tomorrow regardless, but it would make me very happy. So, yeah. Please review. X).


	4. A Touch Of Insanity

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, The Nippon Steel Company, or The Ageha Dance Club.

A Touch of Insanity

"What do you mean we don't know where he is?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

"I mean, I called the branch in London, and as we suspected there is no crisis. So, I called his secretary here, and she said he took his girlfriend on vacation somewhere." Sango replied patiently.

"Where the fuck is somewhere?" Kagome screeched.

"I have no idea."

"So what do we do now."

"We can't do anything til he gets back Kagome. He took a private jet, so we won't really be able to find him."

"Well, that's just great. He better hope I'm dead or in a coma when he gets back, cause I'm gonna kill him!" Kagome fumed.

"Now Kagome, don't be rash."

"Miroku?" Kagome asked startled out of her angry stupor. "Have you been listening this whole time?"

"Well, I…"

"Miroku, I'm gonna knock your teeth so far down your throat, your gonna need to shove a toothbrush up your ass to clean them!" Sango screamed.

Kagome giggled.

"Sorry Kagome, I think I hear Sango calling me. It was lovely talking to you, good day."

Click.

"Baka." Sango said exasperatedly.

Kagome enjoyed that brief moment of cheerfulness before returning to previous state of ire.

"Stupid bastard." she muttered savagely.

"Which one?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha of course!" Kagome cried indignantly. "Miroku may be a lecherous terd sometimes but Inuyasha's… well he's just a bastard!"

"So what are you gonna do?"

Kagome sighed reigning in her rage. "I'm gonna keep waiting for a chance to either catch him in the act and destroy him, or get him back and destroy him. Whichever opportunity presents itself first." she replied matter of factly. "For now though, since he's skipped town, I am going to enjoy the time I took off work, and possibly drink myself into oblivion."

"Hmmm, that sounds promising." Sango said with a laugh. "You wanna go to Ageha tomorrow night?"

"You read my mind. Right now, however, I find myself needing a greasy hotdog, and some gelato so I'm going downtown."

"You have fun with that."

"I will. Bye bye."

Sango laughed. "Bye Kagome."

Kagome pulled in to a spot next to her favorite park in the center of the downtown area. She walked to a hotdog vendor at the edge of the park and ordered the biggest one with the works, took a bit and started across the grass to a bench to sit down.

As she strolled towards her destination, she turned to watch the ducks swimming in a nearby pond.

BAM! Kagome crashed into what felt like a brick wall and fell to her bottom with a thump.

She cursed and tried to wipe the contents of her hotdog off of her jacket. She looked up to find the offending structure that had sent her tumbling down, and froze.

Standing in front of her with a raised brow was none other than Sesshomaru Taisho.

'_Oh shit!'_ she thought a bit panicked. She saw the other half of her lunch sliding down his white button up shirt. _'Shit! He's gonna kill me.'_

He moved his arm toward her slowly, and Kagome closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the deadly strike.

'_Oh god why me? I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead!' _she thought fearfully.

Seconds passed, and the blow never came. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him again.

His hand was extended above her waiting to help her up.

Kagome stared at the appendage disbelievingly for a moment before taking grasping it with her own trembling hand.

"T-thank you." she stuttered.

He stood there mutely.

"I'm really sorry about your shirt, I'll replace it." she said quickly.

He raised his brow. "That is not necessary."

"Oh, umm ok."

Uncomfortable silence followed. Kagome fidgeted nervously.

"So what are you doing down here anyway?" she asked trying to relieve the tension.

He pointed at the tallest building in the area. She glanced over and read the sign above the large glass doors. Nippon Steel Co.

"Oh, you work down here. I forgot." she said sheepishly.

"Should you not be at work yourself miko?" he asked.

"I took some time off." she responded. "I just came down here for lunch, which we are both currently wearing." she frowned looking at the debris littering their clothing. "We should probably find something to clean this up with before the stains set in."

"Hn. Follow me." he said shortly, heading for his building.

Kagome followed quietly behind him.

They entered through the glass doors, and Kagome gasped. The interior of the lobby was remarkably elegant. In the center of the floor stood a 15-foot fountain surrounded by an elaborate koi pond. Along the walls unoccupied by chairs, were art fixtures of varying size and shape, but all completely made of steel bars, bands and rods. The scene was truly breath taking.

"Come miko." Sesshomaru's emotionless voice called, shaking her out of her daze.

They walked to what assumed was Sesshomaru's private elevator, since he used a key to open it, and started up to his office.

Sesshomaru stood as impassive as always next to his brother's wench. He peered at her from the corner of his eye. Her scent was filling the small space at an alarming rate, infiltrating his senses. He closed his eyes and inhaled the pleasant aroma deeply. _'Butterfly flower."_ he identified the scent absently. The balm that radiated off of most humans was almost putrid to his hypersensitive nose, but the little miko's personal fragrance was heavenly. It soothed him in a way he hadn't thought possible.

He glanced at her again. She was not all that undesirable either. In fact, she was quite attractive, he noted. Her long, black hair traveled down to her thighs, and curled slightly at the ends. She wore little make-up, a clear gloss coated her full, pink lips and her pale blue eyes shone like aquamarines under the light of the full moon. She wore a black button up short-sleeved top that was pulled taut over her generous bust, only to narrow out loosely over her flat stomach. His gaze lowered steadily to her rounded firm backside, where he paused momentarily to take in the sight appreciatively, before his amber orbs traveled down the length of her legs. An image of those legs, bare and around his waist made its way to the front of his mind and jerked him back to reality. He took a breath to calm his treacherous body's reaction when he detected a hint of arousal from the source of his current problem. He sniffed lightly again and cursed mentally. The spicy scent mixed in with her natural perfume had procured the attention of a certain male appendage that had previously resided dormant in his trousers.

Sesshomaru found himself willing the elevator to move more expeditiously, struggling to fight the beginnings of an erection.

Kagome was anxious. She looked calm enough, but her thoughts kept taking her back to the stoic youkai lord beside her. Her line of vision trained on his face. It was odd that eyes so similar to Inuyasha's could be so different at the same time. His face was breathtakingly beautiful, and the twin magenta stripes on his cheeks added to his appeal. His shirt was clinging to his chest slightly as a result of the sticky condiments of her hotdog. She could tell that underneath the soiled cloth was a well toned chest and abdomen, and couldn't help but wonder what else was concealed beneath his garments. She imagined running her hands over the hard plains of his body, and had to suppress a groan. Her eyes shot open and she turned her head so he wouldn't see the red staining her cheeks. _'I cannot believe I am thinking of Inuyasha's older brother!'_ she thought completely embarrassed.

She decided her wanton thoughts transpired from the fact that it had been so long since she satisfied her more carnal needs and nothing more. She was after all, stuck in an elevator with an extremely attractive male, so such thoughts were normal, right? Right. So with that set firmly within her mind, she turned attention to the numbers flashing above the doors, trying to control the desire building in her belly before Sesshomaru smelled her burning libido.

Finally, they reached the top floor where Sesshomaru's suite was located. They stepped out of the elevator quickly, walked through the boardroom, and entered his private office.

Sesshomaru walked over to a closet and pulled out two polo shirts. He looked at them for a moment, set them down on his desk, and peeled off the stained garb he was currently wearing and tossed it to the corner of the room.

Kagome stared at him trying desperately not to drool. It was as if his torso had been carved from stone. When he walked over to the sink in the small kitchenette and wiped the sticky residue off his muscled chest with a wet rag, leaving a glossy sheen, she almost lost it.

She spun around so fast she almost lost her balance, and stood facing the wall.

Sesshomaru noticed her ogling him and smirked as his already inflated ego swelled. He pulled the black polo over his head and turned to the miko.

Something settled itself on her shoulder. Looking down she saw the light blue shirt he had pulled out of his closet a few minutes earlier.

Kagome walked quickly to the bathroom to change. She switched her shirt out for Sesshomaru's and splashed cold water in her face to cool it down. She had to get a hold of herself. This was Sesshomaru for Kami's sake. He was mean, snobby, unfeeling, totally hot… Kagome almost slapped herself._ 'This is not healthy.'_ she scolded her brain. _'Beside the fact that he is Inuyasha's evil big brother, he hates humans. Therefore, even if I wanted to do…well… anything like that, which I don't, I couldn't. He'd kill me for even attempting it.'_ For some reason that thought irritated her, and gave her the strength she needed to pull herself together. She would not let Sesshomaru intimidate her. With that settled she opened the door and stepped back into his office.

Sesshomaru stood at the window in his office staring blankly into the distance. His interaction with the miko thus far had been… unsettling. He scoffed at his earlier thoughts on her allurement. It was below his station to speculate on a human female in such a way, and he was uncertain as to why his control had not been present. It had to stop, and he commanded himself to uphold the ruthlessness towards the inferior race he was known for. With his stoic mask set firmly on his face he sat himself at his desk and went back to work. Moments later, the miko reemerged from the restroom.

Sesshomaru was flipping through mail resting on his desk disinterestedly as Kagome moved to stand in front of him.

"Thank you for loaning this to me." she said indicating the shirt.

Sesshomaru nodded not really paying attention.

"So…" Kagome started trying to think of something to talk about.

Sesshomaru began shuffling through the piles of paperwork inattentively.

"How is Rin?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly.

"She is well."

"I've been looking forward to spending a couple hours with her tomorrow." Kagome said.

"She will be leaving for a camping trip with her class tomorrow morning. She had forgotten about it until the teacher asked for her permission slip when I dropped her off at school this morning. She'll be gone for 8 days." he told her.

"Oh." she responded sounding disappointed. "Another time then."

"Hn."

Kagome looked around the room, not sure what to do next.

"You can leave now miko." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. "Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

He met her eyes with his own. The sheer iciness of his gaze sent cold chills down her spine.

"I do not repeat myself girl. I have work to do. I assume you can find your own way out." He went back to his paperwork.

Anger swelled within her as she narrowed her eyes. "Did I offend you somehow, do you just have sporadic P.M.S.?" she asked acidly.

"You are a human, your very existence offends me. And in the future, I would advise you to watch your tongue, woman." he warned.

"You jerk!" Kagome fumed. "I didn't ask for you to bring me with you, ya know. You were the one who told me to follow you! And I didn't ask for your stupid shirt either, but now I'm not giving it back!" she added indignantly.

Sesshomaru stood up. "Miko." he said dangerously.

Kagome 'eeped' and ran out of the room and into the elevator. She pushed the button for the ground floor repeatedly, and increased her fervor when she saw him coming towards her.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ she thought as she started to panic.

The doors slid closed at the last second and she sighed and reclined her body against the wall.

As soon as the doors reopened, she sprinted through the lobby, ignoring the startled looks she was given, and exited the building. She didn't stop running until she saw her car.

She fumbled in her purse for her keys and looked up to unlock the door when she noticed Sesshomaru leaning on the hood off her car.

She stopped and stared at him in shock._ 'How the hell did he get down here so fast?'_ she wondered fearfully. She glanced up at his building and could barely make out an open window on the top floor. _'Oh right. Youkai.'_ she thought.

She heard the rustle of clothing, and looked back to where Sesshomaru had been only seconds ago to find he had disappeared.

Kagome sighed in relief and started for her car again. She was a mere few inches away when an arm wrapped around her waist, and a hand placed itself over her mouth as she was pulled against a hard chest. She noted the stripes decorating the pale wrist extending from the hand and decided it would be prudent to remain as still as possible.

"Did you honestly think you could escape so easily miko?" Sesshomaru's voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome remained silent.

"You would do well to remember your place, woman. Next time, there will be consequences." he said threatened as he pushed her forcefully from his person.

Kagome stumbled forward, and spun around to face him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Muttering angrily to herself about thoughtless arrogant youkai men, she stepped to her car door and left.

She entered her apartment and slammed the door. She was drained from the unpleasant happenings of the day, and decided to call it an early night and go to bed. She stripped off Sesshomaru's shirt and cast it bitterly to the floor. She removed her slacks, threw on an over sized t-shirt and went to bed.

Kagome woke up at 1:30 a.m. with a start. She was sweating profusely from the dream she had been having, in which Sesshomaru and herself had been engaging in some not so innocent activities. She shot up and ran to the bathroom to take a cold shower to rinse the grime and unwanted desire from her body.

Sufficiently cleaned and cooled off, she dressed, changed her sheets and lay down. _'It was just a dream.'_ she told herself firmly. _'No use trying to dissect the reasons behind it, cuz dreams are completely uncontrollable.'_ she pushed the images of a naked Sesshomaru into a little box, locked it and sent it flying, figuratively, to the deepest corner of mind and went back to sleep.

The next day, Kagome stayed in bed until early evening, fully intending on staying there the rest of week, when Sango had called to ask what time they were meeting at the club. After extensive persuading on Sangos part, saying that laying around doing nothing was not going to help anything, and Miroku informing her that bedsores hurt, they convinced her to get up and they would be by to pick her up at eight. That gave Kagome 2 hours to get ready. She showered, dried her hair, teased it slightly and left it down. Then she walked back to her room, and dug through her closet to find something to wear.

Eventually Kagome decided on a sleeveless, tan top and a form fitting black mini skirt, adding a heart shaped aquamarine pendant on a white gold chain that matched her eyes perfectly. She applied a bit of light brown eye shadow, mascara and clear lip-gloss. She was about find a pair of shoes when she heard the front door open and close.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called as she selected a pair of black, open toe pumps, with four inch square heels. She strapped them on quickly and went to rejoin her friends in the living room.

"You look great." Sango said as Kagome pulled her jacket from the hall closet.

"Thanks, so do you." Kagome replied with a smile.

Sango's attire consisted of a dark pink spaghetti strap top, a black and gray pleated mini skirt, and black and pink leather slingbacks that matched her outfit perfectly.

Miroku walked up and put his arms around their waists. He was in a long sleeved, silk button up shirt of the deepest purple, and dark grey dress slacks.

"I am truly blessed to be in the company of such beautiful women." he drawled with a silly grin plastered on his handsome face. His hands moved lightening fast as he grabbed their bottoms and ran out the door with the girls close behind.

"Miroku you pervert!" they screamed as they ran down the stairs and chased him into the parking lot. They cornered him against the side of the building, and slapped him hard across the face.

"Totally worth it." he said smiling as they got into his dark blue Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione, and left for the club.

When they arrived at The Ageha, they paid the valet to park the car, and headed inside.

Kagome walked straight to the bar as Sango and Miroku went off to dance.

Two Tuaca bombs, three whiskey sours, four screwdrivers, and six tequila shots later, a drunken Kagome stumbled up the stairs to find the bathroom. Her cell phone rang as she lifted her skirt, while hovering haphazardly over the toilet. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hellooooooo?" Kagome drawled.

"Kagome, where the hell are you?" Sango's said.

"I, had to pee." Kagome slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Well, I certainly hope so, or I just wasted an awful lot of alcohol." Kagome affirmed. "I'm gonna have to let you go though Sango, I'm about to fall into the 'hip' toilet."

"Wait, Kagome! Where…" Kagome never heard the rest of the question, as she had lost her balance and dropped her phone into the toilet to use both hands to steady herself.

"Ah crap!" Kagome cried. She wrapped the sodden phone in a toilet liner and shoved it in her purse. She washed the pee water off her hands and tottered out the door. She wandered unknowingly into the VIP lounge, attempting to locate Sango, when she crashed into a somewhat familiar wall.

She peered up at her assailant from her impromptu seat on the floor, to find bright amber eyes glaring down at her coldly.

'Hip!'

A/N: Ok, here it is. Sorry it's so late, but this chapter was somewhat difficult to write. Anyway, I am going to bed, and I will post the next chapter soon. Please read and review. I would like to try for another ten today, so please leave comments with your opinion on this chapter. Xoxo

Creature of Shadow


	5. It Begins Again

**A/N: So, I got my first flame this yesterday. I hate when people leave anonymous, petty, useless comments on peoples stories. It's just rude. I think that if a person is to cowardly to take the rebuttal from the author, then they have no business being bitchy.**

**Ahem… anyway, thank you to all my other lovely reviewers, and to the wonderful people who have added me onto their author/story alerts and or their favs list. It warms my heart, and I hope I can keep you happy. Also, a big thank you to Diana January and Samantha who so hilariously defended my honor in regards to the flame. I absolutely love you guys! Xoxo.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, The Ageha Dance Club, or The Fiesta International Karaoke Bar, or Any Of The Songs Used In This Chapter.**

It Begins Again

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru trying to find a shred of coherent thought in her alcohol fogged brain. It wasn't working. She climbed ungraciously to her feet and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Hey you!" she garbled poking him playfully in the chest. "What are you doin here?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her. "Miko, you are intoxicated." he stated frankly.

"Wow, you're sooo smart, howdjya know?" Kagome replied sarcastically, as she started to sway.

"Miko, …" Sesshomaru started. He didn't get to finish his statement as Kagome fell forward and crashed into his chest again clutching his shirt to catch herself before her face hit the floor. His arms wrapped automatically around her lower back to steady her.

She looked up at him through long black lashes and snuggled her face on his torso. "Mmmmm, you're comfy." she said drowsily. "And warm."

Sesshomaru was about to push her away when her body went limp. He caught her swiftly and noted that she had passed out.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. _'Now what?' _he wondered irritably.

The next morning, Kagome woke up smothered in silk sheets and a heavy comforter. She tried to open her eyes, but the little bit of light inside the room caused a blinding, alcohol induced migraine. She pulled the blankets over her head and decided to go back to sleep. She didn't remember how she got home, but ascertained that Sango and Miroku found her at some point and drug her back to the apartment.

She heard the door open and pretended to be asleep so that the presence, who she assumed was one of her friends, would leave her alone.

Suddenly her covers were ripped away from her body, and she sat up with a startled squeal.

It was then she noticed she was in a strange room, and Sesshomaru was standing before her, blankets in hand.

"S-sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered. "What are you doing here? And while we're on the subject, where exactly is here?"

"You are in my home." he replied tossing her a bottle of Excedrin. He gestured to the nightstand beside the bed, indicating a small glass of water.

"Thank you." she said gratefully swallowing a couple of the pills. She cleared her throat. "So, how did I get here again?"

He sat in a chair by the window and looked at her expressionlessly. "You assaulted my person for a second time in your inebriated stupor, and decided to fall asleep on my chest. I was honor bound to make sure you remained unharmed." he replied.

Kagome's face instantly went red. "Oh." she said quietly. "Ummm, thanks?"

"Hn. Prepare yourself miko. I will take you to your car." he instructed discourteously as he exited the room.

"Jerk." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Eep!"

Kagome scrambled into the bathroom, and washed the sleep from her face. She wondered briefly where Sango and Miroku had been during this ordeal, and decided to beat them for abandoning her the first chance she got. She made her way out the bedroom door and gazed admiringly at the extravagance that was Sesshomaru's home. The coloring on the walls and floor along with most of the décor was almost identical for his father's abode, but as she turned the corner, she came an abrupt halt.

Centuries old weapons lined a massive wall to her left. Crossbows, katanas, naginatas, spears and battle axes ranging from the Asuka Jidai to the end of the Sengoku Jidai. Two blades in particular caught her eye as she skimmed over the massive collection. The first looked to be a plain katana with a white hilt covered by blue-grey leather. As she edged closer to study it further, she noticed the sword's aura was infused with healing energy that seemed to be powered by a strong, ageless love.

'_The Tenseiga.'_ Kagome identified the sword mentally. She remembered Toga mentioning it at some point in the past.

She turned to the other curious blade and had to take a step back. The traditional Japanese long sword's presence was violently malicious and it stung her spiritual senses like acid.

"Miko."

Kagome spun around to face the icy youkai lord. "Why do you keep such a terrible sword?" she asked him.

"It is mine, and has gone to war with me countless times. Why shouldn't I keep it?" he replied unconcerned.

"It's completely evil!"she cried.

He raised a brow. "I am not what one would call pure either, miko."

"Well, no but…" she trailed off and sighed. "I don't sense that kind of malevolence from you. I think you've changed since then. I mean it's been years, I don't think anyone would still be the same person after that much time has passed." she said quietly.

"Do not assume you know anything about me, woman. I am just as ruthless as I was 500 years ago, and twice as dangerous." he stated.

"You don't kill anymore, and you adopted a human child. From the stories I've heard, the old Sesshomaru would have never done something like that." she remarked.

Sesshomaru couldn't find a response to that. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your opinion is meaningless." he said coldly.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly. "You don't need to be rude!"

"I am not rude, I was merely pointing out your insignificance." he replied as if it were obvious.

"Ugh! You are such a JERK!" Kagome shouted as her anger surfaced. "You have no right to treat me like something you stepped in!"

Before she could even blink an eye, she was slammed against the wall, with Sesshomaru's hand gripping her throat.

"You forget your place, human!" he spat.

Kagome stared back at him defiantly, and he tightened his hold.

Oxygen was becoming an issue, but she would not give in to him so easily this time. She dug her nails into his arm in a feudal attempt to dislodge it from her throat.

Just as spots began to appear in front of her eyes, her spiritual powers burst forth and flowed through her fingers into Sesshomaru's arm.

He hissed, and dropped her unceremoniously to the floor.

Kagome gasped and sucked in the precious air greedily.

Sesshomaru was examining the burn marks that now decorated his right arm._ 'That, was unexpected.'_ he thought absently.

The miko pulled herself up and walked toward him slowly. She reached for his arm, and he growled in warning.

"I just want to look at the burns." she said aiming for his arm again.

He relented as she grasped him tenderly, and she studied his injury closely.

She released him and dug in her purse for a moment before pulling out a small bottle. She squirted some of its contents into her hand and massaged it gently into the wound.

Sesshomaru regarded her curiously while she was distracted. He had been trying to squeeze the life out of her only moments before, and for some unfathomable reason she was more concerned about the minor damage she had inflicted on him while attempting to save herself.

He looked down at his arm, where her hands were caressing his skin delicately. Her touch was soft. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shivered slightly at the electricity flowing downward, igniting a fire within him.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Kagome asked withdrawing her hands carefully.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and stared at her.

She was startled to find an unfamiliar emotion plainly displayed in his amber orbs.

Kagome took a step back uncertainly. _'What the hell?'_ Kagome thought completely unsettled. _'I'm seeing things right? I mean Sesshomaru would never look at me __**that**__ way, would he?'_

She shook her head, trying to forcefully remove such ridiculous thoughts from her mind. But when she saw him lick his fingers and felt them graze the small claw marks on her neck, her eyes closed and her brain shut down completely.

Desire burned almost painfully between her legs as the moist pads swept over the sensitive skin lightly. She brought her hand up, placed it on his rock hard chest and looked up at him timidly.

He gazed back at her with hooded eyes, his hand settled on the back of her neck, and his face began a slow decent to hers, closing to distance between them.

Their lips were less than an inch apart, when Sesshomaru's phone rang loudly, effectively bringing them back to reality.

They both took a quick step back, and Sesshomaru answered the annoying contraption and walked into the adjoining room.

Kagome mentally slapped herself upside the head trying desperately to clear her foggy mind, and regain some form of coherent thought.

Sesshomaru returned a moment later, with his stoic mask firmly in place.

"It is time to leave, I am needed at work." he droned monotonously.

Kagome nodded wordlessly, and followed him out to the car.

Kagome sat to the right of a very cold shoulder. All traces of their previous heat had disintegrated and been replaced with a seemingly impenetrable wall of ice.

Her mind had been running around in circles trying to figure out exactly what had happened. _'Ok, we argued, he tried to strangle me, I fried his arm, applied aloe lotion to said arm, he shuddered, I got nervous thinking I hurt him again, hands __moved of their own volition, and he almost kissed me!'_ she thought and found she was just as confused as before.

"Why did you rub your spit into my neck?" Kagome asked breaking the unbearable silence.

His shrug was almost imperceptive. "Inu youkai saliva has healing properties. Your treatment sped up my natural healing abilities, and I simply returned the favor."

"Oh."

It had been more than that, he knew, but Sesshomaru barely acknowledged it himself. There was no way he was going to discuss it with the source of his dilemma.

Sesshomaru had thought he'd put a stop to the mutinous conduct his body seemed prone to around the miko, but this last incident had ensnared his mind as well. It had been instinct that led him to care for her wounds in such a way. He had barely been able to suppress the urge to use his tongue, as opposed to his fingers, to mend the tiny tears in her pale flesh.

It was unacceptable, Sesshomaru told himself firmly. He was above the guiles of a human female, as tempting as she may be, and he would reacquire control of the situation immediately.

He pulled into the abandoned parking lot at the Ageha, and stopped beside her car.

"Um, thanks for, you know, everything." Kagome drawled refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hn."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." she said as she got out of his car, waiting a moment in the door way before deciding she wasn't going to get a reaction.

She watched him drive off somewhat sullenly, hopped in her car and headed to the mall to get a new phone.

Kagome called Sango as soon as she got back to her car.

"Kagome?" Sango answered.

"Hey Sa.."

"What the hell happened to you?! We've been worried sick!" Sango cut her off.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, well that makes everything better. I've been going out of my mind! Where have you been?"

"With Sesshomaru." Kagome replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"…"

"…"

"Ooook. Would you care to explain?"

"There's not really a whole lot to tell."

"Humor me."

"Ummm, well, I dropped my phone in the toilet when I was talking to you, then I left the bathroom, and ran into him again. Literally." Kagome said.

"Wait, what do you mean again?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed and recapped the events of the last couple days.

"So we had another little spat this morning, he cut me, I burned him, there was some healing, and then he almost kissed me." Kagome finished casually.

"He almost WHAT?"

"It's not a big deal, I'm sure it was an accident."

"How do you accidently almost kiss somebody?" Sango replied dubiously.

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Well, what else could it be? Sesshomaru hates humans." Kagome said.

"He adopted a human child, so he can't hate all humans." Sango pointed out.

Kagome stopped at a red light, and was about to reply when she looked across the intersection spotting an all too familiar red Camaro. She stared incredulously at Inuyasha's car.

The woman from the pictures Sango had taken was kissing his neck running her hand over his chest, before her head disappeared in route to his lap.

Kagome's jaw dropped as the light changed and they unknowingly passed her stationary vehicle.

"That mother fucker!" Kagome screeched disbelievingly.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha! He's still here!" Kagome cried furiously.

"What? How do you know?"

"He just drove by me with his new bitch! And I'm 99% sure there was some road head going on!" she fumed.

"Whoa. Kagome I'm so sorry." Sango replied sympathetically.

"I'm gonna tear his freaking face off!" Kagome raged as she tore through the intersection.

"Well, you knew he was cheating Kagome."

"I know but he's here, not wherever the hell he was supposed to be, and I wasn't prepared to actually see it yet. You know he didn't even bother to call me and pretend he made it there safely."

"You had to confront it eventually, sweety."

"I know that. But it's different actually witnessing it. That makes things more real." she said quietly trying to fight back the tears of anger and hurt that were stinging her eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" Sango asked.

"What can I do? I can't just wait for him to come home to night and call him on it. He's still on a 'business trip' remember? Lying prick." she spat sarcastically.

"I have to agree with you there, but you know you're kinda following in his adulterous footsteps right?" Sango said.

"What? How? I haven't done anything."

"You almost kissed his brother Kagome. Inuyasha may be a slime, but you would still be cheating if the act had been completed." Sango replied matter of factly.

"I hadn't even thought about that." she admitted.

"I figured that much."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because there's nothing going on between Sesshomaru and I. I'm sure what happened earlier was just some Kami's idea of a joke."

"If you say so."

"I do." Kagome said firmly.

"So, you're still coming to Fiesta tonight right?"

"Yep."

"Normal time?"

"Yep."

"Ok, see you tonight then."

"Bye." Kagome said hanging up.

Kagome sighed. It had never occurred to her that her almost kiss with Sesshomaru would have been cheating. She supposed that in her mind's eye, she and Inuyasha had already broken up due to his infidelity, even though in reality they were still technically together. _'Must be my emotional defense system kicking in.'_ she thought wryly. Though a whisper in the back of her mind told her she had forgotten Inuyasha completely during those few seconds she had been so close to Sesshomaru.

WHOOP WHOOP! She glanced at the flashing lights in her rearview mirror.

"Ah crap." she grumbled irritably pulling into a parking area.

"Do you know why I pulled you over ma'am?" the officer asked as she rolled her window down.

"I… Kouga?" Kagome said as she recognized the officer's face.

"Oh hey Kagome! How's it going?" Kouga asked cheerfully.

"Eh, it's going. How are you?"

"Much better now." he replied resting his elbows on her car door. "So, I heard about you and mutt face."

"Who told you about that?"

"Sango's mentioned it a time or two."

"I see." she muttered making a mental note to kick Sango in the shin later tonight.

"I can't help but be happy he messed up so bad though, gives me a chance to move in on his territory." he added winking at her.

"Hehe…" Kagome laughed uncomfortably. "So are you going to give me a ticket for …um… what was I doing again?"

Kouga chuckled lightly. "You were speeding. As far as the ticket, I'm sure there's somethin you could do to make me forget about it." he said wiggling his eye brows at her suggestively.

Kagome wrinkled her nose disgustedly.

"Haha, I'm just kidding Kagome. I'd never give my woman a ticket."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and gave him a forced smile. She'd let the annoying comment go this time. She really didn't want a ticket going on her immaculate driving record.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya, gotta finish my rounds." Kouga said importantly.

"Yeah, bye Kouga. Thanks for not giving me a ticket."

"Think nothing of it, milady." he replied kissing her hand and leaving. "Later Kagome!" he called as he got back into his squad car.

She waved at him and pulled back onto the road.

Kagome looked at the clock on the radio. She had seven hours before she was to meet Sango at Fiesta, so she decided that, instead of doing something productive, she was going to take a nap.

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm screaming in the quiet of her room. She sat up quickly and turned it off. She showered dressed in blue jeans and a tight t-shirt, caught a cab and headed downtown to the karaoke bar.

Sango, Miroku and Ayame were already sitting at their normal table when Kagome arrived.

"Hey guys." she said flopping down onto the chair next to Sango.

"Hi." they responded.

"We took the liberty of ordering you a drink." Miroku said sliding a glass over to her.

"Thanks. So who's up first?" Kagome asked taking a sip of the Fallen Angel they provided her with.

"There are 6 people first, then I go up." Ayame replied.

"After that, it's me, Miroku, then you." Sango supplied.

"Sounds, good. I think we're gonna need another round of drinks soon though." Kagome suggested eyeing the almost empty cups in front of her friends.

"We thought we'd wait for you to catch up." Sango stated.

"How many have you had?"

"These are the first for Ayame and I. Miroku's on his third."

Kagome swallowed the remainder of her drink in one gulp. "Ok, ready." she said laughing at the shocked faces of her friends. "What? Don't give me that look, it's been a weird day."

Ayame chuckled. "So we've heard."

Kagome turned to glare at Sango who was finishing her own cocktail.

"Speaking of, why in Kami's name did you tell Kouga, of all people, about the Inuyasha situation?" Kagome asked darkly.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "I told you I would have to to get him to take my shift so I could spy on Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Kagome said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Eh, nothing another drink won't fix." Sango replied waving her empty glass in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome laughed, flagged down a server and ordered four Adonis' for the group.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was currently working on her fifth drink, a Barracuda, and the D.J. called Ayame's name for her turn. For her song, she chose Evanescence's Away From Me. They cheered for their friend and swayed with the beat as Ayame sang.

"So Kagome," Miroku slurred, "Let's revisit you and Sheslomadu thing."

Kagome almost choked. "There's nothing to say. It was nothing."

Miroku smirked perversely. "You, like him." he said looking at her unfocusedly.

"I do not!" Kagome denied.

"Do too, I can tell." he slurred.

"No, you're just drunk." she stated.

"That, is very true, but you 'hip' still like him."

"Hehe, I think I need another drink." she said chugging the rest of the fruity mix in front of her. She stood up and walked quickly to the bar, and ordered a Black orchid. As she waited for her drink, Kagome pondered what Miroku had said.

'_I so do not like Sesshomaru. Do I?'_ she shook her head, making herself dizzy._ 'Of course I don't, it's completely ridiculous.'_

Kagome walked back to the table as Sango got up to sing Pat Benatar's Black Velvet.

Ayame glanced at her from across the table. "I think you like him, too." she stated.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Kagome asked testily.

"I could smell it on you when you guys came out of the exam room when he came in with Rin."

Kagome covered her face with her hands to hide her blush._ 'Stupid youkai senses!'_ she thought crisply.

"I told you." Miroku said, his face smug.

"It's not what you think!" Kagome cried.

"Then what is it?" Ayame asked.

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet, but it's definitely not what you think." she said crossing her arms over her chest with finality.

"Do let us know when you discover the answer." Ayame replied with a knowing look.

"Yes, I'm very interested to hear the details of your.."

"Miroku, if you finish that statement, I'll see to it you don't have any 'details' for a month." Sango threatened him taking her seat.

"I was just …" he started innocently.

"I know exactly what you were going to say Miroku. Shut it." she told him.

Miroku huffed, but closed his mouth and went to sing his song.

Before he got a chance to start, Sango jumped up and whispered something in his ear, then walked over to the D.J. and spoke to him.

She was smirking evilly when she sat back down at the table.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sango chuckled lowly. "I told him if he let me chose his song, I'd let him get away unpunished for grabbing my butt in public the next time he does it."

The music started and all three girls, and most of the rest of the audience, almost fell out of their chairs laughing.

A drunken Miroku was dancing and singly wildly to Aqua's Barbie girl. Several cell phones were aimed at the stage within seconds.

"This will be on YouTube before we even leave tonight." Ayame said trying to catch her breath.

They laughed harder as Miroku bent in the Pop, Lock and Drop it move.

The song concluded and Miroku bowed so low he almost fell over. He came running to their table with a grin.

"Now for my payment." he said stepping in between Kagome and Sango, bending slightly to pinch both of their butts.

"I said my butt, not mine and Kagome's!" Sango screamed standing up. She socked Miroku in the face so hard, he spun around to the table behind him.

" 'scuse me miss, how do you set a laser printer to stun?" he said before falling to the floor in a unconscious heap.

Kagome and Ayame burst out laughing as Sango sat back down.

"Kagome you're up." Sango stated bitterly taking a sip from her drink.

Kagome walked up on stage and grabbed the mic. The song she had chosen belonged to a male vocalist, but after her experience involving Inuyasha earlier that day, she felt it was appropriate.

My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone  
I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry

One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
Cry......  
I was here, you were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone  
Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry

One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I know I gotta be strong  
Cause round me life goes on and on and on  
And on.....  
I'm gonna dry my eyes  
Right after I had my  
One last cry

One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down

I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down...  
To my last cry...

As she finished, and put the mic away, she closed her heart to the pain that Inuyasha had brought on, and went back to the table quietly.

Sango and Ayame were looking at her peculiarly as she sat down and grabbed her drink.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

They shook their heads and turned back to the next performer.

They stayed until close, and walked outside to wait for a cab.

"I think I'm gonna walk for a while. You guys go ahead." Kagome said as their ride pulled up.

"Ok, but be careful Kagome." Sango replied as she shoved Miroku's drunken form into the cab.

"See ya later Kagome." Ayame said climbing in after them.

Kagome waved and walked down the street.

She decided pie sounded to good to not get some, so she headed to a 24 hour diner a few blocks down. She stopped at an intersection waiting for the light to change so she could cross, when a streak of silver flashed to her right.

Sesshomaru's sleek S7 stopped at the light next to her.

Kagome waved imperceptibly at him as she crossed the street.

She was almost at the diner when a rumble came from behind her. She turned and saw Sesshomaru pull up to the curb, and roll his window.

"Do you require assistance again miko?" he questioned facetiously as she leaned her head in the window.

"No, I… wait, are you making fun of me?" she asked incredulously.

He smirked at her. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Uhhuh, whatever." she said playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"You still have not answered my question, miko."

Kagome giggled. "No, I do not need help. I'm on my way to that diner over there." She said gesturing to the small building a few yards away. "Would you like to join me?"

Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't, but his body had other plans and he turned off his car and got out.

"So, what are you doing out so late?" she asked him as they walked toward the diner.

"I was working late." he replied.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at those particular words momentarily.

"Ah." she said lamely.

Sesshomaru noticed, but said nothing as he opened the door for her.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you." she said shyly as she walked into the café.

He followed her to a small booth, and sat across from her.

The waitress handed them menus, but Kagome shook her head.

"I just want a slice of the chocolate mousse pie and a coffee please." she said returning the carte to the petite serving lady.

"I will have a coffee." Sesshomaru told her curtly.

The woman nodded and disappeared behind the counter to fill their order.

He turned back to Kagome. "You are out late as well miko."

"Yeah, I go to a karaoke bar with some friends of mine every Saturday night." she replied.

"Hn."

They sipped on coffee for a half an hour, chatting idly when Kagome's shoulder's began to slump drowsily.

"Come." Sesshomaru said standing. "I will take you home."

Kagome followed him out the door to his car and blushed again when he opened the door for her. As they headed towards her apartment, she found was a little disappointed the time had gone by so fast. She had been enjoying his company thoroughly. Sure, she had done most of the talking, but he had been… friendly and she discovered he was actually very likeable the more she got to know him.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman sitting next to him as they made their way down the soundless streets. She was staring out the window blankly. The small amount of time he had spent with her tonight had been surprisingly pleasant, and he found himself craving more of her time.

"There is a party I must attend tomorrow night for work. It's a gathering of all my associates and I would like for you to accompany me." he said breaking the silence.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You… you mean like a date?" she stammered.

"I suppose you could call it that, yes."

Her stomach fluttered nervously as she smiled at him. "I would love to."

"I will pick you up at seven."

"Alright." she replied dreamily, looking out the window again.

They pulled into her parking lot, Sesshomaru turned off the car, and followed her up to her door.

She fumbled around for her keys, unlocked and opened the door.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air inside of the large apartment and noted that the hanyou's scent was almost completely faded. He looked down at the miko fidgeting in front of him. The moonlight bathing her features made her look like a celestial maiden and before he knew it, he was reaching for her.

Kagome played with her keys unsure what to say or do next. She felt a warm hand cup her cheek and she looked up at the youkai standing before her in surprise. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her own.

"Kagome" he whispered.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was feeling kinda out of it, but it's finally done. I've had a couple people ask me for a lemon, so I set up a poll. Please vote, and let me know if I should write one or not. I am going to wait for two or three days to update leaving a small amount of time for votes to come in. So yeah. Vote and review please. ;D Hugs!**

**Creature of Shadow**


	6. Falling All Over Again

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 6, finally! Sorry I took so long to update, I came down with a terrible case of lazy. What can ya do? Anyway, I barely got any votes on my poll so I won't be doing that again, but I had a lot of people put their "vote" on their reviews so I am going to count those in. And thank you for all of my wonderful reviews as well! They are very appreciated. Lol. So yeah, enough of my rambling. ENJOY! Oh, and Happy New Year!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha,**

**Falling All over Again**

**Previously…**

Kagome played with her keys unsure what to say or do next. She felt a warm hand cup her cheek and she looked up at the youkai standing before her in surprise. He was so close she could feel the mingling of his breath with her own.

"Kagome," he whispered.

**Now…**

In her mind, Kagome could see a tiny version of herself frantically running in circles screaming senselessly. When his lips met hers, the frenzied dash stopped instantly, the softness of his lips simultaneously calming her mind and heating her blood.

Sesshomaru tipped her head back slightly to deepen their embrace and traced his tongue along the seam of her mouth in silent entreaty. Kagome found herself complying almost immediately, her lips parting to allow his passage. Her heart racing, she managed to release a small, contented sigh against his lips as they tasted each other for the first time.

He pushed her gently through the doorway and closed the door behind him, never once halting the rhythm of their osculation.

Once inside, Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome on the couch and settled himself atop her quavering form. Their tongues battled furiously, each one trying to gain dominance as their hands began to roam.

His hands slowly made their way under her shirt to caress her sides, but when she tried to do the same, Sesshomaru grabbed her hands in one of his larger ones and pinned them above her head.

Struggling against his iron hold, Kagome was unsurprised when she failed to free herself._'Stupid dog youkai and their stupid control issues.' _She grumbled inwardly. Then a mischievous idea wafted into her mind, a sly little smirk tilting her lips. Before she could reconsider it, she wrapped her thigh up and over him rolling them both to the floor.

Looking down at his shocked expression, the little woman smiled devilishly before kissing him again.

Sesshomaru was a bit confused. Suddenly he was tossed off the couch and the miko he had been in the process of conquering was now above him, straddling his waist. His instincts were screaming at him to retake the dominant position, but when Kagome kissed him again, he decided to see where she was going to take this.

Sitting up and sending him a coy smile, she pulled her shirt over her head before beginning the slow process of removing his. One by one, the buttons were undone, the pace infuriatingly slow. When he tried to help her, he was shocked lightly by her holy powers. Mild disbelief written clearly on his face, he stared up at her, noting the slight widening of her smile.

"No, no puppy, it's my turn to be in charge." she told him, her voice low and sultry. "If you interfere with my play time, I will have to punish you." She allowed a bit of her power to collect at the tip of her finger, the pink glow serving to emphasize her point.

In any other situation, Sesshomaru would have scoffed at such a demand, but in this case, he found himself highly intrigued. Wishing to slake his innate sense of curiosity, the youkai resisted the urge to move, instead waiting to see what she would do next.

Kagome smirked again, and finished taking off his shirt. She ran her hands over the rock hard plains of his sculpted chest. Inuyasha was far from wimpy, but the definition of his body paled in comparison to the perfection that was Sesshomaru.

She leaned down and kissed him hard while grinding her hips on his obviously growing arousal. He groaned quietly into her mouth causing her to shiver with unbridled desire.

As she reached down and started unbuckling his belt, the front door opened and Sango walked in followed closely by Miroku.

Kagome dove off Sesshomaru's lap and tried to hide under the couch leaving him lying there with a tent pitched in his slacks.

Sango stood in the doorway with wide eyes at the scene before her and tried to shove Miroku to her bedroom. "Kagome I am so sorry, I thought you'd be sleeping." Sango said dragging Miroku away.

"I thought you would be staying at Miroku's." Kagome replied, her red face still buried in the carpet.

"We were going to but he lost his keys and we had to walk back here."

"Hehe, well, welcome home." Kagome said completely mortified.

"Welcome indeed." Miroku leered lecherously.

"Shut up pervert! Let's go!" Sango snapped as she pushed him into her room and closed the door.

"Oh my Kami." Kagome groaned. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was staring at her from his place on the floor. "Hehe, that was my roommate and her boyfriend."

"So I gathered." He replied.

"Yeah…" Kagome said standing up.

"Ummm, I guess you should probably go."

Sesshomaru remained where he was and raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?"

"Are you not permitted to have men stay the night with you?" he asked.

"I… well yeah but..." she trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her blush deepened. "Do you want to leave?" she asked.

"I asked you first, miko." He replied impassively.

"I-I don't know."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. "I am not finished with you this night miko." he said huskily causing Kagome to shiver with something between anxiousness and excitement.

He kicked her bedroom door open, walked in, closed it and laid her on her bed.

Kagome looked at him nervously. "Uh, what are you doing Sesshomaru?"

He smirked and resumed his position on top of her, kissing her fervidly.

**Ok! There used to be a lemon here, but as per FFN rules about ratings and whatnot, its now only on Dokuga. So if you would like to read, you can find it here : www .dokuga component/ comprofiler /viewprofile ?user= 5906**

**Minus the spaces. Sorry for the inconvenience but I don't want this to be deleted. (:**

He took a brief moment to catch his breath, then rolled to her side and pulled her still trembling form to him and held her tightly to his chest. Only a minute passed before they were both fast asleep.

Kagome awoke the next morning with a small pain between her thighs. She rolled over and her face met with a bare, muscled chest. Sitting up in surprise, she looked down to find Sesshomaru staring back at her amusedly.

"H-hi."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Good morning." he replied with a smirk.

"Morning. Umm, I am going to go shower..." she said jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom.

Kagome hopped into the tub and let the warm water cascade down her face. _'What have I done?' _she thought, guilt tearing through her conscience. _'I am just as bad as Inuyasha now.' _Reaching for her lilac scented body wash, she squirted a large amount into her hand and began scrubbing her body furiously. _'I can't believe I did __**that**_ _with his brother in our bed! What the hell has gotten into me?'_

She closed her eyes tightly and rinsed herself. When she opened them a moment later, she noticed she was no longer alone.

"Aaah! Don't you knock?" she screeched in Sesshomaru's highly entertained face.

He shrugged casually as he stepped in beside her. " I took your statement as an invitation." he replied matter of factly.

"Hehe, you know, I think I'm finished. Showers all yours." Kagome turned to exit, but was cut short as a strong arm snaked around her waist pulling back to Sesshomaru's rock hard form.

"W-what are you do-oooohhh. That's cheating." she stated halfheartedly.

An hour or so later, they vacated the bathroom, dressed and walked out into the dining area.

Sango was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, drinking a cup of coffee. Miroku was seated next to her with his own mug, grinning at them salaciously. "Quite an active morning, yes? All that early exercise has got to keep you in shape."

Sango slapped him upside the head without looking up.

"Sango darling, I was merely stating..."

"Can it pervert."

Kagome blushed ten shades of red, burying her face in her hands.

"Would you like some coffee Sesshomaru?" Sango asked politely.

He shook his head in the negative, and leaned down to kiss Kagome chastely on the cheek.

"I will be here at seven to pick you up for the party." he whispered softly.

Before she could respond, he was out the door.

Kagome grabbed a cup from the dish rack on the sink, grasped the pot tightly, poured herself some of the steaming liquid,and sat herself at the small table across from her friends.

Awkward silence ensued.

"Somebody say something." Kagome pleaded quietly. "Not you." she said pointing at Miroku.

"What exactly would you like me to say?" Sango asked looking up from her paper.

"I don't know, anything."

"Well, I don't need to ask how the rest of your night went, or morning for that matter. I think the entire block heard you two." Sango stated with a smirk.

"Oh god." Kagome whined, completely embarrassed.

"And congratulations on officially becoming a cheater." Sango added.

"It's really bad, what I did, isn't it."

"Probably, but Inuyasha did bring this on himself."

"Yeah, but now I'm no better than he is. I know he's a pig, and has cheated on me Kami knows how many times, but I can't help but feel... ashamed of myself."

"You know of course, my dear Kagome, that the Tasmanians, who never committed adultery, are now extinct." Miroku asserted sagely.

The women stared at his serious expression for a moment before bursting with laughter.

"Really though, there's nothing better than good sex. But bad sex? A peanut butter and jelly sandwich is better than bad sex. You are truly fortunate Kagome."

She looked at him mirthfully. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, while you had a night of blissful passion, a terrible thing happened to **me** last night."

Kagome took a sip of her coffee. "And what exactly happened?"

"Nothing." he replied seriously. "**We** just went to sleep to the sounds of your lovemaking."

Kagome blushed once again, but couldn't help the explosive fit of giggles that erupted at the earnestness of his answer.

Glaring at him, Sango kicked him in the shin and turned back to Kagome.

"Don't feel too bad Kagome. After all you did want to get back at him. What could possibly piss Inuyasha off more than finding out you've been two-timing him with his hated older brother?"

Kagome's face brightened. "You know, I hadn't thought of that. I haven't come up with any ideas regarding my revenge, and as it turns out, I didn't have to plan anything at all. I feel much better now, thanks Sango!"

"Anytime." she replied going back to her reading.

It was a quarter to seven, and Kagome was applying the finishing touches on her make-up. She had chosen a floor length, black satin dress with a silver, cubic zirconium encrusted brooch studded at the center of the empire waist. It had a modified sweetheart neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage, thick straps, a pleated empire band mirrored at the back, with a sash hanging down from the slightly V-back of its A-line skirt. It hugged her curves impeccably, and fanned out slightly at the base. She put her hair up in a french twist, donned a pair of diamond studs in her ears with a matching pendant her mother had given her for her high school graduation. She had kept her make-up fairly natural, only added thin lines of jet black eyeliner, mascara and a sheer, cherry lip gloss.

Looking one last time at her full image in the mirror, she nodded to herself approvingly, and went to the living room to wait for Sesshomaru.

"Wow, you look great!" Sango cried admiringly as Kagome entered the room.

"You think so?" Kagome replied with a smile. "I kinda liked it too. I just hope Sesshomaru approves."

"I am sure he'll love it. What sane man wouldn't?"

Knock, knock.

"Speak of the devil." Kagome said. She was somewhat nervous as she opened the door.

Sesshomaru's eyes bulged slightly as he took in the appearance of the divine beauty before him. She was gorgeous! He had to resist the urge to pull her down and take her right there in the doorway.

Blinking those thoughts away, he extended his arm and led her to his car.

Kagome was not faring much better. Sesshomaru was dressed in a traditional black and white tuxedo, his long silver tresses had been tied back in a low pony tail, and Kagome had to stop herself from drooling.

The drive to the Prince Park Tower Hotel in Tokyo was tensional due to the unwanted thoughts of animalistic depravity causing massive amounts of sexual frustration between the occupants of the car.

When they finally reached their destination, Sesshomaru and Kagome both had to take deep calming breathes before exiting the vehicle and heading arm in arm to the massive ballroom in the center of the hotel.

Sesshomaru stopped just outside the entrance of the convention hall, and pulled a nervous Kagome into his embrace.

"You are absolutely stunning. I am more than proud to have you on my arm tonight, there is no reason for you to be skittish." he told her reassuringly.

Kagome smiled at him, and nodded her head. "I will do my best, but it seems like there are going to be some pretty important people here tonight, and I really don't want to embarrass you."

"The only disagreeable thing about you tonight is your fidgeting. Keep that under control, and everything will be just fine. I must warn you however, one of my associates attending this gala, a hanyou by the name of Naraku Anzai, is...well, he could probably make your perverted friend blush."

"I see."

"You must keep your temper in check when we speak with him. He will most likely offend you, but he is the CEO of a company with large ties to my own, and I do not wish to lose his clientage over his inappropriate mannerisms."

"I will do my very best, but that's really all I can promise you, Sesshomaru."

He nodded and led her into the crowd of his business associates.

They went from person to person talking about deals and other work related topics, and Kagome found herself so bored, she wanted to jump out the window and escape. She was just about to excuse herself, a hanyou with long black hair strode up to shake Sesshomaru's hand.

"Sesshomaru old friend, it's so good to see you. And who is this enchanting young woman you have with you tonight?" he asked grinning suggestively at Kagome.

"Naraku, this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome, Naraku Anzai. He is the owner of Nippon Magnetics Corp."

Kagome smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Anzai."

Naraku grabbed her hand and kissed it rather sloppily. "No, no my dear, the pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Naraku. There is no need for formality between friends."

Two other men walked up behind Naraku. "Ah yes, this is Bankotsu Yoshida," he said gesturing to the dark haired male to his left, "And Hakudoshi Inoue." indicating the evil looking man to his right. "They are my right hand men, so to speak."

Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded to them in acknowledgment.

"So Kagome, how did you meet Sesshomaru? Are you an associate of his?" Naraku asked.

Kagome almost choked on her champagne, but recovered quickly. "No, my business has nothing to do with Sesshomaru's company. I have known his family for years through his younger brother."

"Ah. I see. And exactly what does your business entail?"

"I own a veterinary clinic in the city."

"Interesting. I consider myself to be somewhat bestial myself you know. Perhaps one day you could give me a thorough examination?" he inquired lewdly.

"I am sorry, Naraku, but I prefer dogs." she replied smiling sweetly.

Naraku laughed boisterously. "You got yourself a good one Sesshomaru. A spitfire like her must be better than a hellcat in bed."

"Hn."

"It's nothing to be shy about old boy. Sex is one of the most wholesome, beautiful and natural experiences that money can buy. It's even better when it's free." Naraku said with a chortle.

"Paying for something like that sounds like a waste of hard earned money to me." Kagome stated as courteously as possible.

"Nonsense my dear. It is sometimes necessary to procure certain services when one does not want the hassle of a relationship or the complications of a one night stand. It is a fact known by all intelligent business men worth there salt."

"I have to disagree with you there. I think an intelligent man is one who has found something more interesting than sex." she responded.

"That may be, but the natural man has only two primal passions. Get and beget. I gave up on finding a woman worth a relationship long ago." He chuckled. "I once chased a woman for two years only to discover that her tastes were exactly like mine; We were both crazy about girls."

"To each his own I suppose. But I, personally, will never stop looking for love, no matter what. I think sex without love, or at least some kind of emotional attachment, is an empty experience."

That last statement caught Sesshomaru's attention. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was still arguing with Naraku, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder how she felt about their sexual relationship. Was it merely bodily release? That thought angered him. He would have been the first to admit that it was nothing more than that. Would have been being the magic words. Was he developing feelings for his half brother's wench? He would have loved to scoff at that, but as he gazed at the perfection that was Kagome, he couldn't. This could be problematic.

"But, as empty experiences go, I'd say it's a pretty good one. Love may be the answer, my dear, but while you are waiting for the answer sex raises some pretty good questions don't you think?" Naraku drawled.

"I think we will have to agree to disagree there, Mr. Anzai. Please excuse me." Kagome responded walking to the restrooms.

Naraku leered at her as she left. "Quite a woman you've got there Sesshomaru. If you ever get tired of her. Send her to my office."

"Flies spread disease Naraku. Perhaps you should keep yours zipped." Sesshomaru growled acidly. "I believe I will take my leave, goodnight." He said leaving to find Kagome.

She had just stepped out of the bathroom, when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the exit. "We are leaving." He said shortly.

Kagome followed along mutely wondering what had gotten him so upset.

Once in his car, she broke the silence.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with." he replied curtly.

Kagome huffed, and turned her attention to the window. She looked around curiously. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to my apartment."

"To my home."

"Oh."

Kagome spent the next four days at Sesshomaru's mansion. He had shocked her when he took off work, but surprise quickly turned to delight. They spent every waking moment together just enjoying each others company.

It was day number four, and Kagome found herself lounging on a soft blanket underneath a large oak tree in the park. Sesshomaru had surprised her yet again when, instead of going to a restaurant for their midday meal, he had one of his servants pack them a picnic lunch. He may not have made the effort to put the food together, but the thought itself had made Kagome happier than she could remember being in a long time.

Actually, if she stopped to think about it, every minute she spent with him left her blithe. She hadn't even thought about Inuyasha. She had no idea what she was going to do when he decided to show his face again, but as Sesshomaru pulled her back to rest against his chest, she could do nothing but revel in the comfort he brought her.

It was in that moment that Kagome realized her new predicament. She was falling for the stoic youkai she was currently resting on. _'How did that happen?' _she wondered idly, before deciding she didn't really care. The only real downside, was the fact that she had no idea how he felt about her, and knowing Sesshomaru, she wouldn't until she asked.

The past few days had been heaven for Sesshomaru. He had never been more content than he was when he was in the presence of the beautiful little miko reclined on his chest. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through her silken hair. As much as he tried to deny it even to himself, he couldn't any longer. The feelings growing within him for his brother's woman were unmistakeable, but the problem also lie therein. He was unsure what was going to happen when his Inuyasha returned from wherever it was he went, and the questions he had about their reunion were troubling. Would she run into the hanyou's deceiving arms, or remain entangled in his own embrace. He hoped for the latter.

"When is my brother returning?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Kagome tensed. "I'm not sure. He never really gave me any specifics."

"What do you intend to do when he does?"

"Well, that all depends."

"On?"

"On you." she replied sitting up to look him in the face.

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I... I really like you Sesshomaru." she whispered shyly.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile. "I have found myself in a similar situation as well."

"Similar?"

He kissed her softly. "I find myself in unfamiliar territory when it comes to you. I have never felt anything toward another being other than neutrality at best."

"Ok, so how do you feel about me?"

Sesshomaru hesitated briefly, trying to decide how to word his next statement. "I am unsure as to how I can explain it. I do know, however, that I want to keep you with me always."

Kagome beamed at him, her heart soaring at his soft spoken words. She leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"You still have not answered my question." Sesshomaru said as he pulled back slightly.

"Hmmm?" Kagome responded dazedly.

"What will you do when he returns?"

"I want to be with you." she stated firmly.

"You do not feel guilty about this?"

Kagome shook her head. "You know, I did for about a minute, but he deserves it. I have no reason to feel ashamed." she said savagely.

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment as her words sunk in. "How long have you known?"

"Awhile. I have been suspicious for months, but I found out for sure the night before we had lunch at your father's." she replied. "I was heartbroken at first, but I decided being sad wasn't going to help me at all. I have been trying to find a way to get back at him for what he did, to make him feel as awful as I did, but I couldn't come up with anything." She smirked at him devilishly. "Turns out I didn't have to. When he finds out about us, it will kill him. Nothing I could have done would have worked so well."

"So I am merely a tool in your revenge?" he asked resentfully.

"No! Of course not! I didn't even think about it until Sango pointed it out the morning of the party after we... you know. It's just a perk." she explained with a reassuring smile.

"Hn."

"I'm serious!" she pouted.

Sesshomaru smiled again while tilting his head in to capture her lips possessively.

"I must take you home soon. I have to go back to work tomorrow." he said in a regretful tone.

"Alright. I am running out of clean clothes anyway." she replied smiling.

Following a long, lingering kiss, Kagome closed her apartment door and leaned up against it sighing contentedly.

After a moment, she stripped down, threw her dirty clothes in the washing machine and decided to take a bubble bath. She sank into the warm water and closed her eyes, completely relaxed.

Her peace would not last. Kagome had just begun to fall asleep when the door opened. Expecting to see Sango, Kagome opened her eyes with a smile. She started violently, sitting up as fast as her body was able.

"Inuyasha?"

**A/N: Alright, here it is. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next few days, but I'm not promising anything, as my muse seems to have developed a bad habit of wandering off lately. I hope you like this though, it took me forever! Please review!**

**Creature of Shadow**


	7. Confession or Suppression

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, Fiesta Karaoke Bar, or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

**A/N: Once again, sorry this took so long. My girls got sick, we are looking to buy a new house and I have been really busy. So, I will do my best not to take so long with the next chapter, but I am not promising anything because I don't know what my schedule is gonna be like. Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate you more than you know! :) Oh, and this story got nominated for Best Sesshomaru Portrayal , Drama, and Lemon Scene on Dokuga, so if you think it is deserving, please don't forget to vote! Now on with the story!**

**Confession Or Suppression?**

Kagome stared at her former love in a shocked stupor actuated by his sudden and completely unexpected appearance. The wheels of her brain seemed to slow to an imperceptible crawl as she faced him, and all she could do was gape.

"What's wrong Kagome? You look like a fish with your mouth hangin open like that." Inuyasha said moving to sit on the edge of the tub. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Kagome's mind finally came to, but she really had no idea what to tell him. She was caught between telling him about her new relationship with Sesshomaru, or keeping the secret from him a little longer to use it later to deepen the pain of her revenge. Truth be told, she had pretty much gotten over Inuyasha the night after she had seen him driving around town with his other female, but she couldn't help wanting to burn him back. She decided to play it cool for now and talk to Sesshomaru about it later.

Kagome placed a fake, warm smile on her face. "Hey! Sorry, I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon."

"Yeah well, things moved faster than I thought they would. I am really happy to see you though wench." Inuyasha replied with a grin. He leaned in to kiss her, and Kagome cringed inwardly. She had to stop him.

"You know," she started, dodging his lips. "You never called me to tell me you arrived in London ok."

He paused. "I guess I forgot."

"How could you forget? That was really rude, ya know!" she cried with feigned anger. _'Perfect. If we're fighting, he won't touch me.' _she thought triumphantly. _'I'll be able to __escape for awhile.'_

Climbing out of the tub, Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and stomped off to their bedroom.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to, I just.."

"Save it Inuyasha! You're an inconsiderate jerk and I have things to do today, so just leave me alone!" she shouted angrily. Inside, she was grinning like a cheshire cat, silently thanking her lucky stars he had forgotten to call and given her this excuse to be mad at him. She heard him follow her into the room and smirked as she dressed.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry. Can't we just make up and forget about it." he purred, kissing her neck and pulling her close.

Turning around to face him, Kagome poked him hard in the chest. "What makes you think that I would just be ok with the fact that I haven't heard anything from you in over a week?! For all I know you could have been lying cold and dead in a hole somewhere!" she cried as she pulled on her sneakers. "I am going over to see Sango at Miroku's. I can't be around you right now with you being a selfish ass." With that, she spun on her heel and walked out the door leaving Inuyasha standing alone with a familiar fishy expression.

Kagome smiled to herself as she climbed in her car and drove to Miroku's apartment. That couldn't have gone better. All she had to do now was figure out how to proceed with her plans. She left a message on Sesshomaru's cell asking him to call her asap.

Sango opened the door quickly, startled by the slightly ballistic banging coming from the other side. Kagome rushed in and went straight into the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Won't you come in?" Sango teased as she closed and locked the door.

Kagome giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst in, but my adrenaline is going crazy right now. You'll never guess what happened." Kagome replied seating herself at the table.

"You and Sesshomaru had phenomenal sex all night long."

Kagome glared at her friend. "No, Inuyasha graced me with his presence while I was taking a bath about thirty minutes ago."

"Wow, he's early. You were alone in there I hope."

"Yeah I was, thank Kami. I don't even want to think about what would have happened had Sesshomaru even been in the apartment, much less in the tub with me. That would have been a disaster!"

"Most definitely. So what happened?"

"Well, after the initial shock wore off, he tried to kiss me and I started yelling at him for not calling or anything for the last week. Then he tried to get some make up sex, I yelled some more and told him I was coming over here for awhile. That's about it."

"You have to go home eventually you know." Sango pointed out.

"I know that, but I need time to talk to Sesshomaru before I see Inuyasha again. So if it's ok, I want to stay over here tonight." Kagome replied.

"You can stay over here anytime you want, you know that."

"I know, but I feel better when I ask." Kagome said looking around the apartment. "Where's Miroku?"

"He thought it would be funny to sneak up and try to scare me. He managed to catch me off-guard and I swung." Sango stated nonchalantly.

"So he's passed out on the floor?"

"Pretty much, though I did move him to the bed."

"Think he'll stay out for a while? I don't want to listen to you guys scrumpin all night." Kagome said with a giggle.

Sango arched a brow. "Didn't you put Miroku and I through that just recently?"

"That was an accident! I wasn't planning on sleeping with Sesshomaru and I really tried to keep the volume down. He wouldn't let me!" Kagome cried, her face resembling a tomato.

"Well, normally I would do it just to get even, but since it's you, I promise we won't do anything while you are here."

"I appreciate that."

Later that night, Kagome was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room, when she was startled out of her rest by hushed voices, the scuffling of feet, and toilet flushing repeatedly in the bathroom. She sat up and listened quietly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sango, it won't go down!" Miroku whispered loudly.

"Just flush it! It's not rocket science!" Sango murmured from their bedroom.

"I'm trying, it filled with air and is floating like a balloon in the water!"

"Well poke a hole in it with something, and flush the damn thing!"

"It's not working!" Miroku cried, panicking slightly.

"Oh for the love of Kami." Sango growled irritably as she joined him in the bathroom.

At this point, Kagome was covering her mouth with her hands trying desperately to hold back the explosive laughter threatening to burst from her lips.

A moment later, Sango tip-toed into the kitchen and fumbled around for a glass. Kagome decided it was time to make her wakefulness known. She reached up and turned the light on, causing Sango to spill her water all over herself and the floor.

"K-kagome, what are you doing up?" Sango asked nervously.

Kagome grinned sweetly. "Some strange noises woke me up. And what about you?"

"Just had the urge to get a cool glass of H20, and now that I've got it, I'm going back to bed." she replied turning towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, ya know, I don't think that was your only 'urge' tonight."

Sango flopped down onto the chair next to the couch. "I know I said I wouldn't, but Miroku can be really persuasive. You weren't supposed to find out."

"Well, it's a little difficult to sleep with all that noise."

"It's not my fault he can't do something as simple as flush a condom!" Sango wailed despairingly.

Kagome couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

Sango got up with a huff and walked back to the bedroom leaving Kagome rolling in hysterics on the couch.

Kagome awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She stood up, stretched and sat herself at the table.

"Good morning Kagome, I trust you slept well." Miroku greeted her pleasantly.

"For the most part. It was a rather interesting night." Kagome replied with a smirk.

Sango practically threw the food to the table as she sat down, blushing furiously.

"Sango dear, what on earth is wrong?" Miroku asked, completely clueless.

"Nothing. And it's not funny." she muttered darkly, glaring at Kagome who was giggling once more.

Miroku glanced back in for between the two girls for a moment before shrugging and focusing on his breakfast.

It was noon when Sesshomaru finally called Kagome back.

"Sesshomaru, I am so glad you called. Can you meet me for lunch in a half hour at Brasserie Viron Cafe?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose I could. Is there any particular reason for this meeting?" he responded.

"What, I can't just ask you to lunch?"

"..."

Kagome could just see him standing in his office with a brow raised giving the phone one of his world famous 'cower lowly peons' glare.

"Ok fine, I need to talk to you about something."

"And what does this something pertain to?"

"I will tell you when I see you. Please just meet me at the cafe."

"Very well."

"Than..."

Click.

_'Jerk.'_ Kagome thought grumbling. They had made a lot of progress in their short time together, but Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru.

Thirty-five minutes later, Kagome arrived at the restaurant and found Sesshomaru sipping coffee at a table on the far end of the establishment. She smiled as she seated herself across from him. After ordering a coffee and small raspberry pastry, she looked up at his expectant face.

"Hi."

"I believe you had something you wished to discuss."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kagome replied sarcastically.

He arched a brow silently, and Kagome sighed, giving up on the pleasantries.

She looked at him for a moment. "Inuyasha's back." she said quietly.

"And?"

"And, I thought we should talk about whats going to happen now that he's here."

"What exactly is there to discuss? I had thought we had already decided to proceed with our relationship. Has that changed?" Sesshomaru asked in a biting tone.

"No! Of course not! That's not what I meant at all." Kagome shifted apprehensively. "I want to be with you, it's just... I still want to back at him for what he did."

"So precisely what is it you plan to do? I will not allow him to touch you if you are thinking to continue your artificial relationship with him."

"I will not let him touch me **ever **again, but I think I should keep up the facade until I can come up with a way to really burn him. I know he's going to continue 'working late' to run around with his other girlfriend, so I can spend that time with you."

"Hn."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. You hate Inuyasha more than I do, so really, it's beneficial for both of us to hit him hard where it hurts."

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment. "Do what you feel is necessary, but know this, should I find there has been any inappropriate physical contact between the two of you, I will not hesitate to kill the hanyou in the most brutal manner possible."

"I swear to you that won't be a problem. I'd sooner die than let him around me like that again." Kagome promised sincerely. "The only one I want anywhere near my person in that manner is you, and only you Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"Hn?" Kagome said, smacking his arm playfully. "Jerk."

Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

The coffee had been finished, Sesshomaru had to return to work, and Kagome had to face Inuyasha.

As she stood in the doorway to her flat, Kagome rehearsed her answers to the questions Inuyasha was sure to ask one more time. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and walked into the apartment confidently.

"Wasn't sure you were gonna come back." a gruff voice stated from the shadows of the living room.

"I just needed some time to think. You really surprised me yesterday, and I was angry. I had to sort through my thoughts so we wouldn't fight unnecessarily." Kagome told him, trying to sound apologetic. "Are you mad?"

"Keh, nothin that can't be fixed easy enough." Inuyasha replied huskily as he slowly made his way over to her.

Kagome tensed as his arms snaked around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and Kagome mentally struggled trying to find an excuse to make him stop.

As, it turned out, she didn't have to. Inuyasha paused, and sniffed hard. Kagome was spun around so fast she lost her breath. She looked hesitantly up at his irately suspicious glare, and wondered what had caused this reaction.

"Why do you smell like him?" he growled at her.

"L-like who?" she stammered.

"That bastard Sesshomaru. It's faint, but its there."

The previous uncertainty morphed into resentfulness. Sure she had been unfaithful, but he started it! Inuyasha really had no right to get so upset when he had been fooling around on her for months without an ounce of remorse. She had at least felt bad for a bit. She pushed herself away from him and poked him hard in the chest.

"First of all, if you have something you want to ask, then ask without snarling at me! And secondly, you don't own me Inuyasha, I can spend my time as I see fit when you go gallivanting all over the world doing who knows what!" she yelled furiously.

"Ah-ha! So you admit you've been seeing him!" he cried triumphantly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. We have the same lunch schedule, and I sometimes join him for a meal. It's boring hanging out by myself all the time!"

"You never spent any time with him before, why the sudden change?"

"You weren't ever so busy either! If this is anybody's fault, its yours, baka!" she spat as tears of frustration began descending down her anger flushed cheeks.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, absorbing what she had said.

Finally snapping out of his scrambled thoughts, he wiped the wet, salty trails off her face and pulled her into his strong arms tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize me bein gone all the time would affect you so much. I never thought it would drive you so far that you had to kill time with my icy bastard of a brother. I will try to make more time for you, ok?" Inuyasha said softly.

Those were the very words she had yearned to hear more than anything in the world... before she had discovered what he was actually doing with his 'late nights at work'. Before she had found solace, and complete and utter happiness in Sesshomaru. She still had some measure of feeling for Inuyasha, of course, but that feeling was firmly stuck in the friend zone. She hoped that once all of this was over and done with, they could remain friends, but right now she had to think of something to say to his apologetic statement.

Kagome sighed. "It's ok Inuyasha. Don't mess with your schedule for me,  
I will be alright. I'll just visit with my mom more often or something." she said,forcing a smile.

Inuyasha looked at her, trying to gage her seriousness. "If you're sure." he replied tentatively.

"I am."

"Ok. Oh, and speaking of your mom, she called earlier and wants you to go over there for dinner tonight. She said somethin about some relative visiting."

"We'd better get ready then." Kagome said, moving towards the bedroom.

"I can't go, I have some stuff to do at work."

She shrugged. "Ok, I am going to change and head over there."

"See ya later." he responded, placing a brief kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, see ya."

While she replaced her current clothing with fresher attire, she couldn't help but wonder if he was actually going to work. Deciding it wasn't important anymore, she tossed the thought out the proverbial window, and left.

Kagome pulled up to the shrine, and headed up to her childhood home. It was very much the same as it had been for as long as she could remember, and still offered her small contentment. She often had to remind herself she no longer lived here, as her more immature side still longed for the carefree days of her youth.

She knocked on the front door, and embraced her mother warmly, before stepping inside and hanging up her jacket.

"Where's Sota?" Kagome inquired, following her mother to the dining area.

"He's studying at a friends house. But there is someone else that wants to see you."

Curiosity peaked, she looked over to the figure waiting at the table.

Kagome almost fainted right then and there. Sitting comfortably with a smile, was the woman from the photographs Sango had taken. Here in her mother's home, was Inuyasha other girlfriend.

"Do you remember your cousin Kikyo?" her mom asked cheerfully. "You haven't seen each other since you were six, but you used to be absolutely inseparable."

_'Cousin?'_ Kagome thought as her mind whirled with uncontrolled shock. _'Wait, Kikyo?! This is the girl I used to play dolls with all those years ago? Oh Kami help me, this can't get any weirder.'_

Placing yet another fake smile on her face, Kagome went to hug her once dear friend, and current source of love life drama.

"Hi! I can't believe it's you!" Kagome exclaimed, noting with an inward smirk the double meaning behind her words.

Kikyo returned the embrace. "Little cousin, it is so good to see you again." the slightly older woman replied warmly.

"Yeah, hehe, you too. I definitely wasn't expecting to see **you** here."

"Isn't this nice?" her mother said placing dinner on the table. "Now that Kikyo has moved back to Tokyo, you two will be able to see each other all the time!"

"Yes, I would very much like to reestablish our relationship Kagome. I have truly missed our closeness." Kikyo remarked sincerely.

Inwardly, Kagome grimaced. If only Kikyo new how 'close' they actually were. Under other circumstances, she would have loved to get reacquainted with her cousin, but the present situation would make that extremely difficult. It was awkward enough knowing that Kikyo was the other woman, but to spend time with her? Kagome could see that being unbearable.

Despite her internal turmoil, Kagome found herself nodding in agreement to Kikyo's invitation to have lunch with her sometime this week.

"I would love for yo to meet my boyfriend too, I think you would really like him." Kikyo went on.

Kagome choked on her noodles. "I, um, I think it would be nice to just have some girl time first, get to know each other again. I would like it to be just us, you know, like when we were kids." Kagome replied, praying silently that her cousin would go for it.

Much to her relief, Kikyo nodded.

"I think that would be lovely. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I took some time off work, so I am pretty much open."

"Is there any place in particular you would like to go?"

Kagome thought for a moment, trying to think of an eatery where a run-in with Inuyasha would be the most unlikely. She smiled, thank Kami for spicy food.

"How about Ajanta?" Kagome asked. Ajanta was one of her favorite restaurants, but rarely went there because Inuyasha can't take the potency of the peppers used in Indian food. There was no chance they would run into the hanyou there.

"I love that restaurant!I haven't been there in years, so yes that would be divine!" Kikyo answered enthusiastically.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. It was a bit strange, but Kagome found she was thoroughly enjoying being around her cousin again. She could do this after all.

After goodbyes and promises to visit soon, Kagome drove home.

When she arrived, she immediately hopped into the shower to remove Kikyo's smell from her person. That would be one more surprise she would throw at Inuyasha when the time came. She smirked evilly to herself. He would probably crap his pants. She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and pulled her pajamas on. It had really turned out to be a good day, and she went to sleep peacefully.

Lunch with Kikyo passed without incident. Kagome was truly happy that aside from the lingering uncomfortableness of their shadowed situation, they both had a great time and were excited to do it again in the near future. Kagome found herself wanting to bring everything about their love triangle into the open. She still felt a little bad for herself, but now she mostly felt for Kikyo. She often talked about her boyfriend and how special he was to her. It wasn't right that Inuyasha had played both of them, and Kikyo would be devastated when she found out. Kagome just couldn't decide whether or not to tell her.

Inuyasha was still 'working late' everynight, and she would spend a couple hours of that time with Sesshomaru. They would talk for awhile, but it always ended with a naked mile. And oh, how she loved it. He could make her sail to the moon with something as simple as a heated glance, and his reaction to her was very much the same. She was firmly convinced that such bliss could only be achieved with her stoic youkai, no other would ever be good enough. She hoped he felt the same.

Kagome had just gotten out of the shower when Inuyasha barged in throwing her an irritated glare.

"Where the hell have you been!" he stormed. "We are supposed to be at my dad's in an hour!"

"Sorry, I forgot. I was having lunch with my cousin. Don't worry, I will be ready in five minutes." Kagome answered calmly.

"Keh! Just hurry it up wench, I ain't got all day." he replied stomping out of the bathroom.

Kagome rolled her eyes and proceeded to get ready to leave.

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled in to Taisho seniors estate. Kagome walked up to the front door, and walked in not waiting for the grumbling hanyou who had gotten his shirt stuck in his car door.

"Kagome!" Rin chirped as she ran into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Hi Rin! How was your trip?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"It was great! I had so much fun! And look!" the little girl replied picking up the kitten standing next to her. "Tora is all better now!"

"I'm so glad. That's wonderful sweety."

"Where's the bastard?" Inuyasha growled as he came into the house.

"Inuyasha, if you don't watch your mouth around Rin, so help me I will scrub your mouth with so much soap, you'll be burping bubbles for a year." Kagome threatened.

"Keh." he responded, but his face blanched noticeably.

Rin grinned, unperturbed by her grumbling uncle. "Lord Sesshomaru went to the store to get something. He'll back any minute."

It was Kagome's turn to pale. She hadn't really thought about the possibility of Sesshomaru being there. _'Crap.'_ she thought crossly. _'This is gonna be awkward. Why me?'_ She stood up and sighed, firmly believing that the universe hated her for putting her in these sticky situations.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! I am so glad you both made it!" Toga exclaimed, giving Kagome a fierce hug and patting his son on the back.

"Keh, we always do old man. I don't know why you're so surprised." Inuyasha grunted.

"Don't be rude Inuyasha." Kagome scolded him.

"Oh, don't bother with it, my dear girl. I am used to his boorish behavior." Toga said dismissively. "Dinner is ready though. Shall we?"

Kagome nodded, taking his offered arm and following him to the dining room.

They had only been sitting for a moment before they heard the front door open and close. Kagome tensed. Sesshomaru was back.

Sesshomaru parked his car in his designated spot, and started towards his father's home. From the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha's red Camaro sitting crookedly on the side of the curb. _'Hn, so the half breed is here.' _ A devilish smirk placed itself on his handsome face as he detected a familiar flowery scent. _'So is Kagome. This shall be interesting.' _he thought, making his way to the dining area.

He stepped into the room, his face blank of any emotion. He paused a moment to ruffle Rin's hair, before looking around at the rest of the group.

"Father." he greeted shortly while hanging up his jacket.

"Sesshomaru." Toga replied with a nod.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru acknowledged, albeit begrudgingly.

"Bastard."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled warningly.

Inuyasha huffed. "Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Making his way to the other side of the table, Sesshomaru decided to irritate his brother a little bit more. He sat himself directly across from Kagome, reached across the table grabbing her hand, and placed a chaste on her knuckles.

"Kagome." he said, looking her in the eye.

Kagome blushed furiously. She was sure the kiss had been a ploy to anger his brother, but the way he was staring at her right now had nothing to do with the hanyou.

"Hehe, hi Sesshomaru." she replied nervously.

"Oi, take your hands off her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hn." He released Kagome's hand, and smirking at his brother.

Toga raised a brow, and glanced back and forth between his eldest son to his youngest's girlfriend. _'Interesting.'_ he thought lightly.

Shaking out of his momentary daze, he looked at Inuyasha. "Calm down, boy. Such gestures are not uncommon amongst family. It is merely a show of endearment."

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The food was served, and they ate in silence. After dinner, Rin dragged Kagome off to play, as usual, leaving the three youkai sitting at the table.

Inuyasha couldn't sit there idly any longer. He stood up and pointed an angry finger in Sesshomaru's face. "I don't know what you're up to, you bastard, but I know you've been spending time with my Kagome. Stay away from her, she's mine!"

"You forget yourself whelp. You're claim on the woman was void the moment you bedded another. I enjoy my little get togethers with Kagome, and as long as she needs companionship, I will continue to provide it." Sesshomaru replied blandly.

Inuyasha rushed over to his sibling and grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt. "Is there something going on between you two?" he growled.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Remove your hands from my person, half-breed, or I will do it for you."

"Go ahead and try it ice prick!"

"That's enough pups!" Toga shouted, separating his sons. "I will not have you fighting in my home!"

"Hmph, whatever. But you listen to me Sesshomaru, you leave my Kagome alone, or I will kill you, no matter what dad says." Inuyasha threatened, as he left the room.

Toga looked questioningly at Sesshomaru. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Hn." he replied, also leaving the room.

Toga sighed. "This will not end well."

Kagome stood outside watching Rin chase Tora around the yard with a content smile on her face. She turned when she felt Sesshomarus familiar aura come up beside her. She frowned when she saw his dark expression.

"Is everything alright?"

"You told Inuyasha you've been seeing me." he stated.

"Yes, I had to tell him something. He smelled you on me the other day. I told him we've been meeting for lunch every once in a while." she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"He suspects something and does not want us to see each other anymore."

"Oh, well to bad. I can hang out with whoever I want. I will deal with him, don't worry."

"Hn."

"Besides, he can't say anything, or I will forbid him from staying at work late. He won't want to miss his precious time fooling around with my cousin." she added a bit bitterly.

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to share that juicy detail with you yet. The woman he's been seeing is my cousin Kikyo, who I saw yesterday for the first time in like seventeen years."

"I imagine that was a bit of a shock."

Kagome chuckled. "You have no idea. But I am passed it, with her anyway. We had lunch today. It was nice."

"You are a strange woman, Kagome."

"How so?"

Sesshomaru shrugged slightly. "Most would not willingly associate with their competition."

"She's not really competition anymore though." She smiled. "I have you. I still feel a little guilt about lying to him and everything, but I think I would be worse as a person if I didn't feel a little bad."

"That is true, on both counts."

"Right, so everything will be alright."

Her phone rang. "Hi Sango! Whats up?"

"You want to meet us at Fiesta in a couple hours? We figured we'd go tonight since no one could make it yesterday."

"That sounds great! I will be there."

"K! See ya!"

"Bye."

"Your karaoke?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. You should come sometime. It's really fun."

"Hn."

"You can really be a kill-joy sometimes, you know that?"

"Indeed."

Kagome sighed dramatically. "I give up."

He was about to respond when Inuyasha walked up, grabbed Kagome and started pulling her to the car. "Come on wench, we're leaving."

Kagome yanked her arm away from the fuming hanyou. "If you want to leave, you can just ask, ya know! You don't have to pull my arm out of its socket. Jeez!"

She rubbed her shoulder and turned to Toga and Rin who had gathered around during the commotion.

"Bye guys, see you next month ok?" Kagome said, giving them each a hug.

"Bye Kagome!" Rin replied.

"Goodbye my dear." Toga leaned his face in closer to her ear. "Be sure the choice you make is the right one for **you**." he whispered so only she would hear him. He pulled away, giving her a knowing smile, and took Rin back into the house.

Kagome sighed, and got into the car.

They had been driving in complete silence for twenty minutes, when  
Inuyasha spoke up.

"I don't want you hangin around my brother anymore."

Kagome scoffed at him. "I can use my spare time however I see fit, Inuyasha. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"I have every right! You're mine, and you will obey me!"

Kagome's temper flared. "I belong to no one Inuyasha. Especially not you." she said, the quiet volume of her voice accentuating the coldness of her tone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, more than slightly taken aback.

"It means exactly what it says. Now leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at their apartment, and went off to 'clear his head.' Unfazed, Kagome showered, dressed and caught a cab to Fiesta.

She flopped down into the chair next to Sango and Ayame, and downed the drink they had ordered for her.

"You feelin alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day." Kagome relied, rubbing her temples absently. "I have a headache in my eye. How does that even happen?"

"Care to elaborate?"

Kagome told them about Kikyo, and all that had happened with Inuyasha since he returned. When she finished, they all stared at her with stunned looks on their faces.

"Wow." they said in unison.

"It's amazing you still have your sanity." Miroku commented drly.

"Tell me about it. I don't really want to think about it right now though. I want to have fun and relax. I will worry about my mental health later."

Their new drinks arrived, and everyone paused to take a long gulp.

"Seems like you got a lot on your plate, no wonder you've been skipping out on work." Ayame stated.

"Yeah, I think I will probably come back on Monday though. How's everything going there?"

"Good. Dr. Aichi is very thorough, he does a good job."

"I'm glad to hear it. So who's up first?"

"None of us really felt like singing tonight. We're just here to watch." Sango answered.

"Except me, of course. I am always ready to make a fool of myself." Miroku asserted with a cheesy grin.

Kagome laughed. "When are you going up?"

"Should be fairly soon, I think."

"So how are things with you and Sesshomaru?" Ayame inquired.

"Great! I know its only been a short while, but I think I might love him. I am really starting to question the resolve I had to burn Inuyasha. I want to, don't get me wrong, but its getting in the way now. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up. I am starting to think I should have just ended it, you know?"

"Does what you're doing bother Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"No, I think he's going to enjoy tormenting Inuyasha more than I will. But I definitely don't want it coming between us."

"I wish I knew what to tell you, but I think this is something you need to figure out on your own." Sango told her sympathetically.

Kagome sighed. "I know. I'll sort it all out eventually."

Miroku was called to sing his song, and they sat stayed for another couple hours watching all the other people perform. All in all, it was a good end to her somewhat stressful night.

As Kagome drove herself home, she thought about her situation. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do about Inuyasha yet, but she knew no matter what, she wanted Sesshomaru. Kagome got home and climbed into bed, images of herself and her lover flowing though her mind broadcasting an unrivaled sense of peace. She'd figure out the rest of her life later.

**A/N: Finally! Once again, sorry it took so long. I hope you're not too put out with me. But at least this one was not left with a cliffy! I really will try harder now that the creative juices are flowing. I think this is the second to last chapter though, and I already have some ideas for my next story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new segment! Please leave reviews, it inspires me to work faster! Thanks!**

**Creature of Shadow**


	8. The Plan Takes New Form

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, Or The Ageha Dance Club.**

**The Plan Takes New Form...**

Kagome woke the next morning feeling refreshed, and totally ready to return to work. She showered, dressed and headed to her office.

"Good morning everyone!" she greeted cheerfully, as she walked through the front door.

Ayame looked up and smiled. "Good morning to you, boss. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. So what's on the agenda for today?"

Kagome was on her way to lunch, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome! It's Kikyo, are you busy?"

"Nope, actually I am walking to Wacdonald's for lunch. What's up?"

"I was calling to see if you got a break." Kikyo replied with a giggle. "Can I meet you there?"

"Sure! I would love for you to join me!"

"The one downtown right?"

"Right."

"Ok, see you in a few. I am not that far away."

"K, bye!"

Hanging up, Kagome walked in and sat down near the window. A moment later, Kikyo sat across from her grinning like a fool.

"Someone's in a good mood." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I had a really good morning." Kikyo replied dreamily.

"Okay, are you going to tell me about it?"

Kikyo giggled again. "It's silly."

"I like silly. Tell me!"

"Well, you know the boyfriend I've been going on about?"

Kagome forced a smile. "How could I forget? What happened?"

"He told me he loved me this morning! And we're going out again tonight! I think he might propose soon!" Kikyo squealed giddily.

Kagome's head hit the table. _'That's it! I can't keep letting her get her hopes up over that creep! Oh Kami, why me?'_ she thought, some where between determined and tragic.

"Kagome are you ok?" Kikyo asked, jumping up and shaking her cousin.

"Nnnngg. I'm fine." Kagome groaned. "Kikyo, I think we should skip lunch and take a walk. We need to talk."

"Ok, not the reaction I was expecting. Is everything alright?" Kikyo questioned worriedly.

"Not really. Let's just go for a walk ok?"

"A-alright."

They walked over to the park, and sat on a bench near the pond. Kagome sat quietly watching the ducks play for a long moment, then sighed.

"Kikyo, did I ever tell you about my boyfriend?"

"I new you had one, but you've never really told me about him. Why?"

"Well, he's kind of the problem."

Kikyo gasped, grabbing Kagome's shoulders tightly. "He's not hurting you is he? Because I swear.."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Just, just listen for a minute ok?"

Kikyo nodded and folded her hands in her lap.

"I met him four years ago, kind of at work, and kind of through Miroku and Sango. We started dating immediately, and fell in love shortly there after. We've been together going on five years now, we live together and everything was great. That is, until a few months ago."

Kagome took a breath, and plunged on.

"He started working late, only every once in awhile at first. When it began happening every night of almost every day, I got suspicious. I asked him about it, and of course, I got no answer. So I went to Sango. She tailed him for a couple days, you know, to find out what he was up to. She confirmed my misgivings."

"He's been cheating on you." Kikyo interrupted sympathetically.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Yeah, but I later discovered that's not the worst part."

Kikyo raised a brow, and Kagome continued. "I decided I wanted revenge. To make him hurt to. So I kept playing my part around him, waiting for my chance. And he, unknowingly of course, gave me a great opportunity to think about it all. You see, he went on a fake business trip with this other girl, so I had some time to get used to the idea. I found out that he never actually left the city. I saw him with her one day, but at the time, I didn't know who she was. I was so upset when I saw that, but I mostly felt anger. As time went by, I got over it, and I actually fell for his brother."

"That doesn't sound so bad. I mean, he's a bastard for cheating, but at least you found love. And he's bound to be upset when he finds out you've been with his brother." Kikyo said.

"You have no idea. But I'm still not done. It turns out, the bastard's even worse than I'd thought. See, I found out I know the girl he's with." Kagome paused and gauged Kikyo's reaction, praying that she would figure it out. Kagome really didn't want to be the one to tell her. When Kikyo motioned for her to continue, she sighed.

"The girl is my cousin, whom I was just recently reacquainted with." Kagome said quietly.

"W-what?" Kikyo stammered, shock written clearly over her face as the new information sank in.

"His name is Inuyasha Taisho, and he's played us both." Kagome completed her story with tears pouring from her eyes.

"No, no! He wouldn't!" Kikyo cried.

"I am so sorry Kikyo!" Kagome sobbed, hugging her cousin close. "He did, he did it to both of us. I am so sorry, and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought that once I broke up with him, you'd be spared the hurt! After today, I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't let you be with him without knowing."

The girls sat weeping for another few minutes, before Kikyo straightened up, and wiped both their eyes.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, I should have told you the moment I knew."

"It's alright, I understand why you didn't. I will not, however, forgive Inuyasha so easily." she spat, her miko powers thrashing around her in a wild rage.

"Whoa, calm down, incinerating him would only get you into trouble too." Kagome said patting her cousins hand while cringing away from the electric shocks radiating off the irate woman. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Kikyo sighed, and reigned in her energy. "You're right. I will think of something else."

"Good, now that that's all out of the way, I think we need some ice cream." Kagome stated standing up.

Kikyo chuckled. "I think you need a hair dresser."

"Huh? Why?"

Kikyo was trying very hard to hold in her laughter as she point down to their reflection in the serene waters of the pond.

"Ah crap." Kagome said. Her ebony hair that had been resting harmlessly against her back, was now fried and sticking up in every direction. "Next time you have a power fit, take ten steps back away from me ok?"

"I'll try to remember that."

"Ugh."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Just... Hey wait! I have an idea!"

Kikyo looked at her, still suppressing a fit of giggles.

"Come on, I can introduce you to Sesshomaru, and get a hair tie! I know he's got to have one." Kagome replied enthusiastically, pulling Kikyo behind her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, ya know, Inuyasha's big brother that I lo-like."

"Lo-like?"

"Shut up. Let's just go."

Kagome walked through the glass doors, and lobby all the way to the elevator proudly, ignoring the looks and snickers aimed her way. Kikyo followed, still trying her hardest not to laugh at her cousin.

They reached Sesshomaru's office and walked in, without knocking.

The room full of important looking business men turned and stared at the two women.

Kagome made an animated 'O' with her mouth, and Kikyo turned back into the hallway, where she began laughing hysterically.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said impassively.

"Hehe, guess I should have knocked. I'll wait outside." Kagome replied, blushing madly as she followed her cousin out.

Kagome sat in the chair next to the still chuckling Kikyo and buried her flaming face in her hands.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Kagome whined.

"Well, it certainly brightened my day." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Not funny. I don't appreciate you taking joy in my humiliation." Kagome responded, sticking her tongue out in Kikyo's direction.

" You would have reacted the same way had it been me in your position."

"That's different."

"Really? I fail to see the difference. I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate?"

"..."

Kikyo smirked. "I thought not." she stated smugly.

Moments later, business men filed out of Sesshomaru's office, and the youkai himself stood before the two women.

"Kagome." he greeted once again.

"Hey, uh sorry about bursting in on your meeting. I wasn't really thinking I guess." Kagome apologized as she tried to keep the redness from returning to her face.

"Hn, that much is apparent."

Kagome glared at him for a moment, then sighed and stood to face him.

"I waned to see if you had a hair tie I could borrow." she said.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "I suppose I can spare one, though I have to wonder what possessed you to wander around looking like Foxxy Cleopatra." Sesshomaru smirked, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Hey! I...wait, did you just make a joke?" Kagome asked.

"Hn."

Kagome watched as the normally stoic youkai turned back to his office with a slight smile. Behind her, she could hear Kikyo trying to stifle a giggle yet again.

"Hmph!" Kagome grumped, sticking her nose in the air and following her lover through the doors.

Smiling widely, Kikyo trailed along after her cousin.

Sesshomaru dug in his desk, found a hair tie and handed it to Kagome. While she pulled her frizzy hair back, he looked questioningly at the other female standing in his office.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Kagome exclaimed. " This is my cousin, Kikyo. Kikyo, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru." Kikyo said, extending her hand.

"Hn. So you are Inuyasha's other wench." he replied, ignoring her offered hand and returning to his seat behind his desk.

Kikyo's face darkened. "I am no wench, youkai." she spat. "And as loathe as I am to admit I was a pawn in his despicable game, I can assure you the situation will soon be rectified."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied indifferently. He turned his gaze to Kagome. "So what do you intend to do now?"

Kagome shrugged, moving to sit in his lap. "No idea, but something will come to me. And if I don't think of something, Kikyo will."

"It had better be soon. I will not share what is mine, even if the hanyou only thinks you still belong to him." he stated, tightening his hold on her waist.

Giggling at his possessiveness, Kagome planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Not to worry, I will get rid of him as soon as possible."

Kikyo cleared her throat. "Well, I am still hungry Kagome. Do you want to try lunch again?"

"Oh yeah! Sesshomaru would you like to join us?" Kagome asked.

"Unfortunately, I must decline. I have work to do." Sesshomaru responded.

"Oh."

Noticing the disappointment on her face and in her tone, Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's hand lightly. "I will try and get out of here early enough to meet you for dinner."

Kagome brightened immediately. "Alright, hopefully I'll see ya later then!" she replied, starting for the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Sesshomaru." Kikyo called on her way out.

"Hn."

Kagome and Kikyo sat at a table once more at Wacdonald's, eating and talking quietly about nothing in particular when someone slamming their hands down on the table in front of them caused the women to jump.

"What the... Kouga, hi!" Kagome said as she recognized the intruder.

"Hey Kagome, how's it goin?" Kouga asked, sliding into the empty seat next to her.

"Hehe, pretty good actually." she replied with a smile. "Oh, I don't think you've met my cousin Kikyo yet. Kikyo this is my good friend Kouga."

Kouga was about to correct Kagome calling him a friend when she was his woman, until he looked across the table and saw the angel sitting before him. He gulped, and tried to take her hand, but missed and knocked his drink into his lap.

"Ah shit!" Kouga exclaimed, the damp chill finding his voice. He stood scrambling to get the ice cubes off his legs before they melted.

"Here let me help you." Kikyo said, grabbing some napkins and trying to wipe the fluid from his pants.

Kouga stared for a moment, unable to move. Then took the napkins from her gently.

"Thanks, but cleaning up after my messes shouldn't be something for someone as pretty as you to worry yourself with." he said with his trademark cocky smirk.

Kikyo blushed. "It's no trouble, I am happy to be of assistance." she replied quietly.

Kagome sat watching the display as an idea began to form in her mind. _'this is too perfect.'_ she thought, mentally doing a happy dance. _'They're obviously attracted to each other, if I can get them together, that'll piss Inuyasha off beyond belief __**and**_ _get Kouga permanently off my back.' _So it was settled, she'd help Kikyo and Kouga fall for each other.

"So, Kouga, Kikyo was going to join me and a few other friends at Ageha tonight around seven. You wanna come?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kikyo was about to protest, but Kagome stomped on her foot under the table to silence her.

"Yeah, sure. I think I could make some time to hang with a gorgeous female." Kouga said with a grin. "See ya there!"

Before either girl could respond, he was out the door.

Kikyo sat eying Kagome suspiciously.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Just what are you up to, cousin?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uhhuh."

"Really, why would I be up to anything?"

Kikyo remained still, silently glaring at Kagome.

"Hehe, well, see you tonight at the club! Gotta run!" Kagome chirped as she stood and raced out the door.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part. Kagome called Sango, informing her of the plan, to which Sango wholeheartedly offered her support. Sango would drag Miroku out to the club tonight, and Ayame also agreed to join them. Now all Kagome had to do was convince Inuyasha she'd be out for a girls night with Sango, and persuade Sesshomaru to come as well. That would be the difficult part, but she was sure she'd somehow work it out. How hard could it be?

Sesshomaru called just as Kagome was climbing out of the shower.

"Hey!" she answered cheerily.

"I have completed my business for the day. Would you care to meet me for dinner?"

"Yeah, about that. I was thinking we could go somewhere in particular. Somewhere that really doesn't involve food."

"Exactly where were you wanting to go?"

"To the Ageha Dance Club at seven."

"For what purpose?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "To have fun, dance, hang with friends, I don't know. Pick a feature."

"Hn."

"So will you come?"

"How will this benefit me?"

"I'll give you your benefits afterward." Kagome said seductively.

"You would resort to bribery?"

"Yep. Did it work?"

"Hn. See you shortly."

Kagome smirked as she hung up her phone. _'That wasn't nearly as difficult as I'd expected.'_ she thought, going to her room to dress.

The front door opened just as Kagome buckled the last belt on her heels.

"Where you headed to all fancy lookin." Inuyasha asked, hanging up his jacket.

"To the club." Kagome responded evasively.

"Gimme a few minutes to change and I'll join you."

"Actually, it's girls night with Sango and Ayame. No boys allowed."

Inuyasha looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Don't look at me like that. I thought you'd be working late again. I made other plans."

"My late night meeting was canceled."

Kagome smirked inwardly. _'That's because she'll be with me tonight ya jerk.'_ she thought smugly.

"Guess I shouldn't have assumed you'd be sitting at home waiting for me." he said with a somewhat hurt look.

As Kagome stepped out the door, she paused and faced Inuyasha for a quick second.

"I stopped waiting for you a long time ago, Inuyasha." she said quietly as she closed the door behind her, leaving Inuyasha staring at the spot she had just been standing.

Kagome walked through the crowded dance floor to find her friends sitting at their usual table.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile as she took her seat.

"Hey Kagome." Sango replied.

"So what's the urgent urgency that we had to be here for?" Miroku asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt like having a night out is all." Kagome answered.

"Hmmm." he said slyly. "If you say so."

"Yay, Kikyo's here!" Kagome squealed happily, waving her cousin over.

"Hi." Kikyo said sitting next to Kagome.

"I am so happy you're here! Guys, this is Kikyo, Kikyo these are my friends Sango, Miroku, and Ayame." Kagome said pointing to everyone at the table.

"Hi." Sango and Ayame greeted the new arrival.

"Kikyo," Miroku said reaching for Kikyo's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet a relative of Kagome. Especially one as beautiful as yourself." He kissed her hand softly.

"You must be the pervert I've heard so much about." Kikyo replied with an arched brow.

Miroku sighed. "You've got me all wrong. After all, I am descended from a line of monks, a part of being a Buddhist monk is practicing universal love. I merely try to spread as much love as humanly possible."

"Yeah right. I doubt your version of Metta is what Buddha had in mind." Sango stated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's all in the name of religion I tell you!" Miroku exclaimed sincerely.

"Perhaps you should take an extended vacation to your temple then monk. They may be able to help spread the word of your so called love if they truly share your ideals." Kikyo suggested coolly.

Miroku opened his mouth to respond, but a hard glare from Sango told him that particular conversation was over.

"So, are we expecting anyone else tonight Kagome?" Ayame asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Kouga is supposed to be here, and Sesshomaru is also joining us." Kagome replied.

"Ok, Sesshomaru I can understand, since he'll be coming to see you, but what the hell did you invite Kouga for? If he sees you with Sesshomaru, he'll have a fit and probably get killed." Ayame said.

Kagome grinned mischievously. "He wanted to hang out with Kikyo."

Curious stares were the only answer Kagome received, aside from a small pinch in her side her cousin so lovingly bestowed upon her.

Just as the air around the table was becoming uncomfortably silent, Kagome spotted said wolf youkai walking towards them and burst out laughing.

Kouga stood before the group wearing a tight fitting fish net top and blue jeans that left little to the imagination.

"Oh my." Miroku said, stifling his own mirth.

"Wow, it's just like Chippendale's, only without the bow ties and muscles." Ayame giggled.

"Feh, you're all just jealous." Kouga said, taking a seat next to Kikyo. He pulled the umbrella out of his drink and tossed it to the floor, while taking a large gulp.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury!" Miroku cried out with mock seriousness. "The defendant has been found guilty of littering and second-degree eye slaughter!" he finished gesturing at Kouga's clothing.

"I think he looks wonderful." Kikyo said before Kouga could jump over the table and beat Miroku to a pulp.

Kouga turned and smiled. "Well you're the only one I wanted to impress tonight, so I'd say job well done. Let's ditch these losers and go dance." Kouga replied pulling Kikyo toward the crowded floor.

Kagome watched as the pair disappeared behind the waves of people with a triumphant smile. Her plan was working perfectly.

"I trust your goal for the night was accomplished." Miroku said with a knowing glance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome answered, sticking her nose in the air.

"Of course you don't. Shall we follow their lead then ladies?"

They nodded and walked out onto the floor.

Kagome was dancing with Ayame when a pair of strong arms pulled her back into a muscled chest.

"I assume you have saved some moves for me." Sesshomaru's silky voice purred in her ear.

Kagome smiled and turned to face him. "Perhaps."

"Hn." he replied, his arms wrapping around her waist as he began to move against her.

Keeping time with his body, Kagome swayed her hips against him. "You're late." she stated.

"I had to find a sitter for Rin."

Before Kagome could respond, her lips were taken in a fiery kiss. As their forms pressed together suggestively, it wasn't long until they were both panting heavily.

"We need to leave, **now**." Kagome breathed in a voice consumed with hunger.

Sesshomaru wasted no time, picking her up and carrying out the door. Instead of waiting for a cab, he called his youki to form a cloud and took to the skies at a break neck pace.

In a matter of minutes, the couple landed on the balcony connected to Sesshomaru's room at his mansion. Sesshomaru kicked the door open and laid Kagome on his bed, still kissing her soundly.

**Once again, there used to be a lemon here, but due to FFN's rating policy I ignored before, I took it down. Please see my profile on dokuga for the lemons. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

Kagome cuddled into him, her back against his chest, and glanced at the clock. It was just after midnight. She sighed.

"I have to get up and shower. I don't want to get home and have Inuyasha whining cause I was out too late."

"Stay here." he replied, pulling her closer to himself.

Kagome thought for a moment. "I suppose I could tell him I am staying with Ayame tonight. I just have to clear it with her." she said, reaching for the phone in her discarded pants pocket.

She first text Ayame to let her know her plan, and what to say to Inuyasha should he call. When that was settled, she called Inuyasha and made herself sound drunk enough to convince the hanyou she was staying where she was, which was at Ayame's going to bed. After everything was taken care of, she nestled back down in the crook of Sesshomaru's arm.

Noticing the stiffness of his body, Kagome looked up at the face of her lover.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I do not like that you have to make excuses and lie to justify you spending the night with me." he replied.

"I know, just give it a little longer. It shouldn't take long for Kouga and Kikyo to get together, then we'll get everything out in the open. I promise."

"Hn. You have til next weekend. If you cannot complete your mission by then, I will get rid of the hanyou for you."

"Next weekend it is then." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hn."

**A/N: Ok, here is the next segment. I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last, and it should be up either tomorrow or the next day. And I really mean it this time! Lol. Please review! Thanx!**

**Creature of Shadow.**


	9. Revenge Is Sweet

**A/N. Ha got it up on time for once! Yes! So here is the finale to White Liar. The ending is kinda cheesy, but I liked it so that's how it goes, lol! Thanks to all my reviewers, you're wonderful! This chapter is dedicated to Leonzite, thank you for giving me that extra push to get this done! You're words are the only reason I actually got my butt in gear to finish this. HUGS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, Fiesta's Karaoke Bar, Or The Song Used In This Chapter...**

**Revenge Is Sweet...**

Inuyasha had already left for work by the time Kagome had gotten home. She was thrilled she wouldn't have to deal with him that morning. A week and 5 days, and she would be done with him for good. She had talked to Kikyo earlier that morning, and was happy to hear that her cousin would be going out with Kouga again soon. With that relationship starting to blossom, all Kagome had left to do was devise a plan to bring everything out to Inuyasha in a way that would piss him off to high heaven. Which, with the hanyou's unstable temperament, shouldn't be very difficult.

The next few days were relatively calm. Kagome woke up, went to work, came home, picked a fight with Inuyasha so she could avoid sharing a bed with him, went to sleep in Sango's room and started the cycle over again the next day.

The break in Kagome's monotonous days came that Saturday night. She was going to meet everyone at Fiesta's for their weekly drinks and karaoke. She was excited even more so that Kikyo and Kouga would also be joining her and her other friends there tonight.

Kagome was all smiles when she sat at the table with her friends to see Kikyo sitting comfortably in Kouga's lap. Obviously, things were going well between the two of them and Kagome couldn't be happier.

"Hey guys!" Kagome chirped cheerily.

"Last to arrive as usual, I see." Miroku teased.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, and focused on her cousin. "You two look awfully cozy." she commented slyly.

"Feh, why shouldn't I be cozy with my woman?" Kouga said with a smirk, while Kikyo blushed prettily.

Kagome beamed at them, firstly because she was sure that Kouga would never make that statement towards her again, secondly because Kikyo now had something to use against Inuyasha, and thirdly and most importantly, her cousin looked truly happy in Kouga's arms. Things couldn't be better.

A woman was on stage performing her song, and as Kagome listened to the lyrics, and idea began to form in her mind. This was how she would break the news to Inuyasha. It was perfect, and he would never see it coming. All she had to do was get him here. She grinned evilly and leaned in to inform Kikyo of her plan.

"So everyone clear on what to do?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo nodded, smiling mischievously.

"It's about time mutt face got a taste of his own medicine. I'm just sorry you won't let me beat it into him." Kouga remarked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, but this'll be more fun and less messy." Kagome responded. She giggled then. "He's gonna freak."

"I suppose it'll be worth it, I'll enjoy watching him shit a chicken over this." Kouga smirked.

They all shared a laugh.

"So we're agreed right? Everybody be here at seven next Saturday?" Kagome asked.

They all nodded.

"Great!"

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she drove home. It was almost over. Soon, she wouldn't have to sneak around with Sesshomaru. Soon she could take him to meet her family. Soon, there would be no more Inuyasha. Soon, she would have her revenge.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Inuyasha standing in front of her when she walked in the apartment door until she smacked her nose on his chest.

"Jeez, can you warn me next time maybe?" Kagome said irritably. _'So much for my good __mood.'_ she thought.

"Hello to you too." Inuyasha half growled. "Maybe you should pay a little more attention next time, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Jerk." she muttered as she stomped past the grumbling hanyou to the bathroom to shower.

After a long soak, Kagome trudged out of the bathroom looking like a pruny lobster but feeling less grumpy than before. She smiled slightly. _'Nothing like a nice hot bath to take your stress away and brighten your spirit.'_ she thought contentedly.

That lasted a whole thirty seconds, then she turned around to see a very naked Inuyasha laying in what she supposed was meant to be a seductive pose on her bed.

_'Aghhh! Good feeling's gone!'_ she mentally screeched while trying her hardest not to gag, burst out laughing or both.

"Ummm, what are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked lamely. _'As if that's not obvious. Good one Kagome.'_ she chided herself.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I've been having a hard time getting ahold of one of my more important clients at work. Put me in a bad mood. I meant for us to have a nice evening together. Do you think you can forgive me?" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome wanted to laugh in his face. _'Client my ass!'_ she scoffed, knowing full well he was talking about Kikyo. Instead of bursting into hysterics, she raised a brow at him.

"I suppose I can forgive you for being rude this once."

He smiled at her, and motioned for her to join him on the bed.

"I think some making up is in order then, don't you? Just to prove how sorry I am." Inuyasha said huskily.

Kagome resisted yet another urge to roll her eyes, and or vomit. The hanyou had no idea how sorry he was going to be. She smiled genuinely at that.

"Gee, I'd love to 'make up' with you, Inuyasha but I'm afraid that's just not possible." Kagome replied sweetly.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, due to my unfortunate accident in the hallway earlier, I have a headache and couldn't possibly perform tonight." she informed him.

"But..."

"AND, I am having my monthly visitor and we wouldn't want me getting pupped would we?" she added.

"I don't smell any..."

"Special scented feminine products, made specially for those sensitive noses. Wonderful inventions don't you think? Have a pleasant evening Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she strode into Sango's room, leaving a crestfallen Inuyasha laying on her bed.

The next day, Kagome went to work, and spent her lunch break with Sesshomaru. They sat in a small diner down the street from where he worked, chatting about nothing in particular.

That is, Kagome was chatting, mostly to herself while Sesshomaru stared out the window distractedly.

It didn't take Kagome long to get tired of his silence.

"If you've got something better to do, you are free to leave you know." she told him peevishly.

Sesshomaru looked at her for the first time since they had arrived.

"I apologize. There are many things on my mind. My intention was not to upset you." he replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"What will you do about your living situation after you have dealt with Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked at him stupidly for a moment. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, that wasn't it.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it. He's on the lease too, so I can't just kick him out. I guess I could just move back in with my mom for awhile, til I can find my own place." she answered, half thinking out loud.

"Hn. There is more than ample room to accommodate you at my mansion." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

Kagome stared at him once again, his words slowly sinking in.

"Are...are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked, trying not to sound too incredulous.

"That depends on your answer. If you were to say yes, than that is precisely what I am asking. Should you say no, then I am merely offering you one of the many vacant rooms." he replied.

Kagome smiled happily. "I would love to move in with you, Sesshomaru." she said, leaning in to kiss his lips warmly. "You've made me very happy, thank you."

"Hn." was all he said, but Kagome could see the light shining in his eyes.

Sesshomaru was indeed pleased that Kagome had accepted his invitation. He did not, however, disclose to her the real reason for his silence. The purchase had been on impulse initially, but the longer it had stayed with him, the more sure he had been that the decision was a good one. The question now, was when to make his intentions known. The very thought caused butterflies to create a chaotic swarm in his belly. He scoffed at this feeling. He, Sesshomaru did not lower himself to ridiculous emotions such as nervousness. He couldn't lie, even to himself, that that's exactly what this twittering in his gut stemmed from. But, it mattered not. When the moment came, he would know it without a doubt. So until then, he wait patiently, keeping the thing with him at all times.

So he sat, listening idly to Kagome babble on about her upcoming move, and trying not to think of the object, which his hand was toying with absently in his pocket.

"Oh, and by the way, I need you to come to the karaoke club this Saturday." Kagome chimed.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her.

"That's when we are going to let Inuyasha know where he stands. Will you come?"

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes, Kagome continued. "Ok, here's the plan..."

Over the next few days, Kagome began slowly packing small boxes of her things and moving them over to Sesshomaru's mansion. Keeping this from Inuyasha hadn't been all that difficult, but hiding it from Rin had been slightly tedious. The little girl had relentlessly questioned the two adults, but luckily Sesshomaru was able to distract her with ice cream in the kitchen.

"She will be excited to find you will be staying here permanently. She is very fond of you." Sesshomaru said, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist from behind her.

"I'm excited too. I love Rin." Kagome replied, losing brain function as Sesshomaru started trailing slow kisses up and down her neck.

"Is that the only reason for your enthusiasm?" he breathed huskily into her ear.

"No, I love you too." she said without thinking.

Kagome's eyes sprung open as if she'd been hit. She spun around to face him feeling a mix of embarrassment and fear. She looked up at Sesshomaru with searching eyes, almost willing herself to disappear right then and there.

After a few silent moments, Kagome started to turn and leave, but Sesshomaru did not relinquish his hold on her. He pressed his forehead to hers, and gazed directly into her teary blue orbs.

"I love you." he said quietly.

Shock only lasted a brief second before turning into elation. She embraced him warmly, and began pressing quick, but loving kisses all over his face. She landed the last one on his mouth, and he cupped her cheeks to hold her there. Tilting her head back to deepen the kiss, she traced the seal of his lips asking silently for entrance, which he granted without hesitation.

(giggle,giggle.)

The pair turned to the doorway to find Rin's ice cream covered face grinning impishly at them.

_'Busted.'_ Kagome thought guiltily.

"I knew it! I knew you liked each other!" Rin cried triumphantly. "Are you gonna be my mommy now, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled nervously. "I don't know about that just yet, sweety, but if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you a secret."

"I promise!" Rin said sincerely.

"I am going to be living here with you and Sesshomaru soon. That's what all the boxes are for."

"Yay!" Rin squealed, running into Kagome's arms, and hugging her tightly.

Kagome returned the embrace warmly, then stood and smoothed the wrinkles in her shirt.

"I have some other things I have to do. But I will see you soon, ok?" Kagome said.

"Okay! See ya later Kagome-mama!" Rin answered on her way to her room.

Kagome smiled, and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"That went well, huh?" she stated.

"Indeed."

"Well, I'll see you later, I have to go meet Kikyo for dinner." she said, kissing him softly.

"Until later then." Sesshomaru purred in her ear, causing shivers to race down her spine.

"Yeah, later." she mumbled, dragging herself away from the tempting youkai.

"You look like a kid that just raided the cookie jar." Kikyo observed as Kagome sat down in front of her.

"I know. Sesshomaru told me he loved me this afternoon while I was moving some of my things into his house." Kagome said smiling widely.

"Wow."

"Yeah. So how are things with you and Kouga?"

Kikyo blushed. "Good. He spent the night last night." she replied casually.

"What! That's huge! How was it?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"Huge." Kikyo responded with a serious expression.

"Ok, I could have gone forever without that information." Kagome said, cringing slightly.

"You asked."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"I know, but it was funnier for me this way."

"Brat."

"I know."

"Have you talked to Inuyasha recently?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"No. He's been calling at all hours, but that's easily solved when I turn my phone off."

"Lucky you. It's getting harder to think of excuses of why I can't sleep with him every night. I can't wait for this to be over."

"Have you told him he's coming to karaoke with you yet?"

"No, I planned on doing that tonight."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it. He hates that sort of thing."

"You have to come Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I ain't goin! I fucking hate sitting there listening to people screech loudly off key! I don't know how your pathetic human ears can stand that crap!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"They had been arguing heatedly over the subject for half an hour, and gotten nowhere, so Kagome decided to use his soft spot for tears against him.

Looking up at the hanyou with glistening eyes, Kagome pouted dramatically.

"Hey, what're you crying about wench! Cut it out!" he said, the resolve melting from his voice rapidly.

"I just thought it would be nice to go out and do something together!" she wailed pathetically. "We haven't gone out in forever!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, I'll go to the fucking karaoke bar with you, but I'm not singin."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

The water works dried up immediately. "Great. It's a date then." she said, fully composed.

"Hey wait just a damn minute! You did that on purpose!" Inuyasha cried indignantly.

"Too late, Inuyasha. You promised." she replied with a smirk.

"I am going to bed now, and I am sleeping in the other room so I don't have to listen to whine about it all night. Sleep well." she said shutting the door in his face.

It was Saturday, finally. Kagome could barely contain her excitement as she readied herself to go to Fiesta's. The plan was set, and everyone was ready. Dabbing on a small bit of clear lip gloss, Kagome exited the bathroom to get Inuyasha.

"You ready?" she asked pleasantly.

"Keh, let's just get this over with." he grumped.

"Okay." Kagome chirped, completely ignoring his attitude and walking out the door.

"Just in time!" Miroku greeted them as they sat down. "You're up in about ten minutes Kagome."

"Great, so everything's ready?"

"Yep." Sango replied, her eyes glinting evilly in the dim light of the bar.

"Wonderful! So, are you two singing tonight?" she asked.

"Nope, we're just here to enjoy the show." Sango answered.

"Keh, how you can enjoy this racket is beyond me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, trust me. It's going to get very interesting tonight." Miroku told him.

"Yeah, how so?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later Kagome's name was called, and her body tingled with anticipation as she took her place on stage.

"This is dedicated to you Inuyasha." she said over the mic.

Inuyasha grinned despite himself as the music began to play. If he only knew.

Hey white liar  
the truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar

Kagome smirked at the change in Inuyasha's expression as she sang.

You better be careful what you do  
I wouldn´t wanna be in your shoes  
if they ever found you out  
you better be careful what you say  
it never really added up any way  
I got friends in this town

.Kagome turned slightly and waved. At her cue, Kikyo joined Kagome on stage and began to sing along with her.

Inuyasha stared disbelievingly and choked at the women smiling at each other in front of him. _'Oh shit!'_ he thought frantically.

Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar

You said you went out to a bar  
and walked some lady to her car  
but your face has more to tell  
cuz my cousin saw you on the street  
with a red head named Bernice  
Turns out you don´t lie too well

Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar

Here´s a bombshell just for you  
turns out I´ve been lying too

Kagome and Kikyo paused, extending their hands behind them. Inuyasha snarled when he saw who had taken their hands and joined them on stage. Sesshomaru and Kouga took hold of their women and held them tight, glaring at Inuyasha with maliciously amused grins.

Yeah I´m a white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of my tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
White Liar

They concluded there song and turned to kiss their men, before sauntering off the stage to confront the fuming hanyou.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, I won't bother with most of the introductions, since you already know the guys. But let me formally introduce you to my cousin, and dear friend Kikyo." Kagome replied with a calm smile.

"C-cousin?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"That's right."

Inuyasha shook his head, shoving that bit of information away for the moment.

"Well, that still doesn't explain why you're makin out with icicle ass and the mangy wolf!" he yelled angrily.

"Feh, I thought that was pretty obvious, mutt face. You've been replaced." Kouga stated cockily.

"You can't be fucking serious! There's no way they'd go for you two assholes!"

"They can, and did quite easily, hanyou." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Inuyasha griped, refusing his women would leave him for his enemies.

"The only thing shitty around here, is you dog breath." Kouga replied.

Sesshomaru grinned inwardly. He'd show the half breed and everyone else just how serious he was. He turned Kagome around to face him and got down on one knee.

Taking her hands in his, he looked up into her surprised eyes.

"Kagome, I have never been good with words in the romantic sense, so forgive me if I fail to do this properly." he began. "The weeks spent with you have made me more content than I had previously thought possible. I love you and want you with me always. Here in front of those you hold dear to your heart, I ask you to be my wife and mate, to be mine for eternity." he finished pulling the dazzling white gold, two carat solitaire ring from his pocket, presenting it to her.

Kagome, as long with everyone else in the group, stared between the ring and the youkai posed in front of her.

Giddy with excitement, Kagome squealed happily. "Of course I'll marry you!" she cried, trying not to jump up and down.

Sesshomaru slipped the ring on her finger, and stood. The crowd in the bar all cheered as the newly engaged pair embraced lovingly.

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely. He went for Kagome then, striking out to yank the ring off her, hand and all.

The next thing he knew, Sesshomaru had him pinned against the wall, snarling at him viciously with red tinged eyes.

"Come near her again, half breed, and I will rid this world of your sorry existence permanantly." he growled, raising his glowing hand to his brother's face for emphasis.

"Fuck off, bastard! I won't let you have her!" Inuyasha wheezed, struggling fruitlessly against Sesshomaru's hold.

"You lost me ages ago, Inuyasha. I am not yours. Sesshomaru is who I want to be with, and you need to accept that." Kagome said sternly.

"Keh." Inuyasha gurgled, his face turning blue.

Sesshomaru released him and put his arms around Kagome protectively.

"I may have lost one, but there's no way I'll lose you both. I'll take you on Kouga!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kikyo commanded, sending a small amount of purification energy his way. "Cease this nonsense now!"

"Keh, fine. I don't want to waste anymore of my time with a couple of worthless whores anyway." he growled.

Eyes narrowed dangerously, Kikyo grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt contemptuously.

"Listen, and listen good, you pathetic excuse for a man. Hate us all you want, but it was your own actions that brought you to this place." she said harshly. Then she smirked. "But I will have you know this. After you leave this night, neither Kagome nor I shall spare a single thought on you for as long as we live, but you, you Inuyasha will think think of us every day for the rest of your sad existence. You will writhe in sadness, swimming in what-ifs for the rest of your miserable life. You will not receive pity, for this is the punishment bequeathed to you for your selfish games. Now leave!"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo disbelievingly, searching the faces of his once friends for any form of sympathy, but found none. Growling with rage, he turned and walked out of their lives forever.

"That's my woman!" Kouga declared proudly, breaking the silence.

Everyone laughed, and sat back down in their seats.

"That went pretty well, I think." Kagome said cheerily.

"Ha! The look on his face was priceless!" Kouga chuckled.

"Not to mention the surprise proposal. That was a shock to my system." Sango stated. "But a good one." Kagome replied.

"Actually, I think that's the most I've ever heard Sesshomaru say at one time." Miroku observed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"See what I mean?" Miroku said with a laugh.

Over the next week, Kagome moved all her things over to Sesshomaru's, and took her new fiancee to meet her family. Her mother, of course, was thrilled that her daughter was finally getting married, stating that she knew the relationship with Inuyasha would never last. Souta got a new **full** youkai hero, and Gramps was less than excited to have a youkai in the family. So over all, it was pretty typical.

Toga's reaction was much the same as Kagome's mother's had been, and he was thoroughly overjoyed to see his son and daughter-in-law finally happy.

"Took you long enough." Was all he really said.

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful. Kagome had been marked for sometime, but had still been nervous before she actually walked down the isle. It was small, and simple but it was everything Kagome had ever wanted.

That night, she gazed into the eyes of her husband, thinking the smile on her face would never fade.

As they prepared to go to sleep, Sesshomaru quietly scented his new mate. There was a slight change in her natural scent. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. They would soon need to remodel one of the empty bedrooms for a nursery.

**A/N: That's it! This story is officially over. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to all of my reviewers. You mean the world to me, I love you all! Please read and review!**

**P.S. Keep an eye out for my next fic, Secrets of the Hidden Temples. It's going to be a canon universe, adventure/ romance, pairings Sess/Kag. If it looks as good on paper as it does in my head, it should be fairly awesome. I personally haven't seen or heard of anything with this idea, so hopefully it will be pretty original. Here's hopin! Thanks again for reading, don't forget to review!**

**CoS**


	10. A Glimpse at the Future

Over the next week, Kagome moved all her things over to Sesshomaru's, and took her new fiancee to meet her family. Her mother, of course, was thrilled that her daughter was finally getting married, stating that she knew the relationship with Inuyasha would never last. Souta got a new **full** youkai hero, and Gramps was less than excited to have a youkai in the family. So over all, it was pretty typical.

Toga's reaction was much the same as Kagome's mother's had been, and he was thoroughly overjoyed to see his son and daughter-in-law finally happy.

"Took you long enough." Was all he really said.

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful. Kagome had been marked for sometime, but had still been nervous before she actually walked down the isle. It was small, and simple but it was everything Kagome had ever wanted.

That night, she gazed into the eyes of her husband, thinking the smile on her face would never fade.

As they prepared to go to sleep, Sesshomaru quietly scented his new mate. There was a slight change in her natural aroma. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. They would soon need to remodel one of the empty bedrooms for a nursery.

A/N: Ok don't get excited, I had to make this a real chapter so the mods wouldn't delete this. -grumble- Anywho! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and added this story and myself to their favorites list. I am so truly grateful, and happy you enjoyed my work. For those who are interested, and sequel has been posted called Mostly Happy Endings. Check it out if you so choose. Hugs and kisses to all of you!

CoS


End file.
